


City of Secrets

by CharlieCecilia



Series: The Malec Instruments [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, F/F, F/M, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Simon Lewis, M/M, Magnus Bane & Simon Lewis Friendship, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Simon/Camille, Protective Magnus Bane, Role Reversal, Shadowhunter Magnus Bane, Warlock Simon Lewis, alec and clary role reversal, everyone protective of alec and simon, past abusive relationships, past simon/dot, past simon/jonathan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 29,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieCecilia/pseuds/CharlieCecilia
Summary: Alec's life is turned upside down when he discovers that he is a Shadowhunter.Alec lived in Idris until he was ten, but Robert tries to kidnap Alec because he needs his blood to destroy downworlders. Maryse stops him and takes her children away from Idris and runs to New York. She had Simon the High Warlock of Brooklyn erase Alec's memories of the Shadow world, but doesn't keep it from Izzy and Max so she can train them to protect Alec.Maryse's plan worked and Alec lives a happy life free from the Shadow world, but everything goes wrong when Robert finds Alec.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this story :)  
> I'm also posting it on Wattpad, here is the link: https://www.wattpad.com/story/137763992-city-of-secrets

Alec sighed as he joined Jace and Izzy with his coffee. 

"Is everything okay Alec?" Jace asked in concern. 

"Yeah, it's just Raj. He won't stop trying to ask me out". 

"Do you need us to punch him?" Izzy asked glaring at Raj who was preparing a drink for another customer, but kept subtly looking at Alec. 

"No it's fine, but thanks though. Hey guys, I keep drawing this weird symbol. I've been meaning to ask do either of you recognize it?" Alec asked as he pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Izzy. 

Alec saw Izzy and Jace frown and share a worried look when they saw it. 

"Alec how long have you been drawing this?" Jace asked.

Alec shrugged, "I'm not sure, a few days I think". 

"It's happening", Izzy said anxiously. 

"What is?" Alec asked in concern. 

"Um nothing, I'm sorry guys I need to go", Izzy said sharing a meaningful look with Jace. 

After saying goodbye Izzy hurriedly left. 

"Jace is something going on?" 

Jace put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "No don't worry there isn't". 

Alec was still a bit worried about Izzy but decided to try and let it go for now, "So are you going to ask her out?"

"Who?" Jace asked in confusion. 

Alec grinned, "That girl over there that has been staring at you since you sat down". 

Jace glanced at the girl Alec was indicated and sighed. He hadn't even noticed she had been staring at him, his attention had been completely focused on Alec. He wished he could tell him how he felt, but was afraid too. They had been best friends since they were kids. Initially his friendship with Alec had just been about protecting him as he had been assigned to. But as Jace had lived next to door to Alec so he could protect him more easily, they had become closer than Jace had meant them to. Consequently Jace had fallen for Alec. But he was certain Alec would never feel the same way, and was too afraid of destroying their friendship. 

"I'm not really interested in her", Jace said. 

"Really? I would have thought she would be your type". 

Jace grimaced, he felt guilty for lying to Alec. He knew it had taken Alec a lot of courage to come out to him and his family. But he was too afraid to do the same. 

"Normally yes, but not this time". 

They continued to talk for another hour, but Jace had to leave because he had a mission though he had kept that from Alec. Alec left to go home. When he arrived he was alarmed to see his mother, sister and little brother Max frantically packing things in boxes. 

"Um what are you doing?" Alec asked. 

Maryse looked up at Alec, "Oh thank goodness you're okay", Maryse said as she rushed over to Alec and hugged him tightly. 

Alec hugged her back in concern, "Of course I am, what's wrong has something happened?"

"I'm sorry Alec but we have to leave New York". 

"What? Why?" 

Maryse sighed, "I lost my job, we need to go to Lydia's house. She's offered to let us stay with her until I get enough money for us to buy a house". 

"But she lives in San Francisco! What about our life here, our friends?"

"I know but we can't afford to live here anymore Alec", Maryse said sadly. 

Izzy and Max joined them and pulled them into a hug. 

"It'll be okay Alec", Izzy said gently. 

Alec didn't think it could be, but he was grateful for the comfort. Alec helped them pack and when they had finished, he left the house despite his family's protests, to get some air. Alec felt like he couldn't breathe, his life was shattering around him. Alec was suddenly pushed so that his back hit the wall he had been walking next to. His eyes widened when he saw the glowing blade that was being held against his throat. If Alec hadn't been so scared he would have asked how that was possible. 

Alec didn't recognize the man who had attacked him, but he certainly seemed to. 

"Alexander Lightwood, it is so wonderful to see you again son". 

"W-who are you and how do you know my name?" Alec stammered. 

The man frowned, "You don't recognize me?"

Alec shook his head not trusting himself to speak. 

"I suppose Maryse had a warlock erase your memories. Such a shame. No matter I guess I'll have to re-teach you my lessons", The man said and gave Alec a terrifying grin. 

A flash of bright light made Alec close his eyes and he felt the blade slip from his throat. When Alec opened his eyes two men were suddenly there with them, how had that happened? One of them held a glowing blade exactly like the one the man who had attacked him was using. Alec thought he was beautiful. Alec tore his gaze from the man's cat like eyes, and saw that the other man nervously push his glasses up his nose. Alec had wondered if that was because he didn't carry a weapon, but blue sparks suddenly appeared in his hands.

"Robert let Alec go now!" The man with the weapon said. 

Alec had only just realized the blade was back on his throat, he had been so distracted by the new appearances. 

"Magnus Bane, still hanging out with filthy warlocks I see", Robert spat causing the man who wore glasses to flinch. 

Alec wondered if he was having a weird dream. Glowing blades and warlocks? Surely this couldn’t be really happening right? 

"Hey! Simon is ten times the man you'll ever be!" Magnus said angrily. 

Simon smiled gratefully at Magnus. He was used to this kind of treatment from those who hated downworlders, but that didn't stop it from hurting him. Magnus and his Shadowhunter friends often stood up for Simon when this happened, particularly when he had to go to the Institute. But he didn't realize Magnus thought so highly of him, and despite the situation this made him feel hope that things could change for downworlders. Magnus returned his smile. 

Robert scoffed, "The warlock will turn on you Magnus, it's only a matter of time. Now you two are going to let me leave with Alec or I will kill him". 

"I can't let you do that Robert", Magnus said and nodded at Simon. Simon nodded back and threw a fire ball making it look like it was going to hit Robert. 

Taken by surprise Robert let go of Alec and automatically tried to dodge the fire ball. Simon halted the fire ball when it reached where Robert had been standing, and Alec released the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. He was afraid it was going to hit him. Out of know where there was another bright flash of light making Alec close his eyes again and Robert had disappeared after shouting "This isn't over, Alec will be mine!" 

"I can't believe Dot betrayed us", Simon said sadly. 

"I'm sorry Simon", Magnus said and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

Alec tried to move to Magnus and Simon but his legs were shaking so much he tripped and was about to fall but Magnus caught him. 

"Are you okay Alexander?" Magnus asked in concern. 

Alec stared at Magnus in disbelief, "I was nearly kidnapped, saw Simon throw a fire ball and you're holding a glowing blade! Of course I'm not okay!"

Magnus sighed, "I'm sorry Alexander, I can't imagine what you're going through right now. But it's not safe here, Simon can you portal us to the Institute?" 

"Sure-"

"Wait, I don't even know who you are. I'm not going anywhere with you". 

"Alec it's too dangerous for you to be on your own right now", Magnus said, "Please trust us". 

"Why should I?"

"We just saved your life", Magnus said. 

Alec sighed, "I truly appreciate what you have done for me, but that doesn't change the fact that I don't know you". 

"But you know me", Alec turned to the direction of the voice, and was shocked to see Jace running towards them. 

"Jace what are you doing here?" Magnus said in surprise. 

"Simon texted me that Alec wouldn't go with you guys to the Institute, and asked me to come so that Alec would. That was a great idea Simon", Jace said grinning at Simon. Simon blushed and looked away.

"Thanks Jace", Simon said shyly. He wished he could tell Jace how he felt, but he knew that Jace was in love with Alec. The two of them had sat for hours while Jace poured his heart out about his feelings for Alec. Simon was the only one Jace had told, as over the years they had become best friends. It had taken Simon a while to trust Jace, but he had always been there for Simon when he was hurting and in return Simon did the same for Jace. 

"Jace you know about this? Please explain what's happening?" Alec said. 

Jace sighed, "I think it would be best if Maryse explained". 

Alec gaped at Jace, "My mom knows about this too?"

"Yeah, so does Izzy and Max. I'm sorry we never told you Alec, but it was to protect you". 

Alec blinked a few times, "This is too much Jace, please tell me I'm dreaming". 

"I wish I could, but I can't. Alec we need to go to the Institute now, please come with us". 

Part of Alec just wanted to go home, but he knew he couldn't. He trusted Jace so he reluctantly agreed, "Okay, but my legs feel like jelly I don't think I can move". 

Magnus smiled at Alec, "That's okay, I'll just carry you". Magnus said and before Alec could protest he picked him up bridal style, Alec yelped as Magnus picked him up causing Magnus to chuckle. 

As they stepped through the portal, the reality of everything that had happened hit Alec at full force. He was so confused. According to Jace his family knew everything that was going on, had his whole life been a lie? 

As Jace and Simon went through the portal, a young woman with dark hair and blood red lipstick came out of her hiding place holding a phone. 

"Yes, they have gone to the Institute. Everything is going according to plan".


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

When they had arrived at the institute Magnus gently put Alec down, but when Alec swayed he put his arm around his waist to steady him. Alec smiled gratefully at Magnus, Magnus returned his smile and tried very hard to ignore the butterflies in his stomach and Jace's scowl but was unsuccessful. 

"Alec!" Izzy shouted. 

Alec turned just in time to be engulfed in a hug by Izzy. He was glad Magnus was still holding him, for he would have fallen flat on his back if he hadn't been. Alec hugged her tightly back, everything had happened so fast and Alec was feeling so overwhelmed that he was grateful for the comfort. 

By the time Izzy had released him, Max and Maryse had joined them. Max and Maryse pulled him into a hug that Izzy had joined. Though Alec was happy to be with his family, he was surprised to find that he missed the warmth and comfort of Magnus' arm around him and wished he could have stayed in that position. 

Maryse cupped Alec's face, "Were you hurt?"

"No, but mom please tell me what's going on". 

Maryse sighed, "Okay but we should talk in private". 

Alec nodded and followed his mother to what she said was a training room, that currently wasn't being used. They sat down on a bench. Despite Alec's desire to get up and pace, he remained sitting. 

"How often have you lied to me?" Alec asked sadly. 

"I'm so sorry Alec, it was to protect you. Please let me explain", Maryse said. When Alec nodded Maryse continued, "I told you your father had died, but that was a lie". 

Alec had been looking at the floor, but this caused him to look back up at his mother in shock, "What?"

Maryse put her hand on Alec's shoulder, "I hated lying to you about that, but... I had to your father is very dangerous", Maryse said. 

Alec's shock turned to concern, "Did he hurt you?"

"Never physically Alec, but his betrayal was one of the most painful things I have ever experienced", Maryse hadn't planned on telling Alec that, but after all the lies she told him she felt she owed him the truth. 

"I'm sorry you had to go through that", Alec said and pulled his mother into a hug.

Maryse hugged tightly back grateful that Alec wasn't too angry to comfort her, this was hard to relive. 

When Alec released his mother from the hug, he spoke up.

"The man who just attacked me, he said he knew you and called me son. Was he my father?"

"Yes he was". 

Alec stared at Maryse for a few minutes trying to process this information, "Why was he trying to kidnap me?"

"Before I tell you answer that, there is something about you, that you need to know. You are a Nephilim". 

Alec gaped at Maryse, "But that's impossible". 

"No Alec it isn't. I'm a Nephilim too and so are Izzy and Max, though we are more commonly known as Shadowhunters", Maryse said and took off her glamour.

Alec's eyes widened when symbols appeared on his mother's arms that hadn't been there before. Alec realized there was a symbol he recognized, it was the one he had been drawing for days and had shown Izzy and Jace. "H-how did you do that?" Alec managed to say. 

"Because we are born with angel blood, we are able to use runes which we can put on or cover with what we call a stele", Maryse said and handed Alec hers so he could look at it. When Alec had finished looking at it he gave it back to Maryse. 

"I know that symbol", Alec said and pointed to the one he meant. 

Maryse smiled sadly, "When Izzy and Jace told me you had been drawing this, I knew that you were starting to remember things. I wanted to take you away to protect you". 

"Wait a minute, what do you mean I was starting to remember things?"

Maryse sighed, "You have met Simon, he is the High Warlock of Brooklyn. I asked him to erase your memories. so that you could lead a normal life. It was safer for you to have a normal life, because you are different from most Nephilim. You were born with pure angel blood and this comes with so much power, which is part of the reason your father tried to kidnap you just now... and when you were a child". 

Alec stood up and gave in to his desire to pace, "I feel like my head is going to explode!". 

"I know that this is a lot to take in, but there is more you need to know. But we can take a break if you want so that you can process this". 

"Thanks but I need to know", Alec said and made himself sit back down again. 

Maryse told Alec about their home country Idris and that they had lived there until he was ten. How she realized Robert had changed when he formed a group called The Circle, he had asked her to join and told her about his mission to destroy all downworlders. Maryse had refused and threatened to tell the Clave and told Alec what the Clave was. But Robert had threatened to tell them about Alec's pure angel blood. Maryse explained that she feared for his safety as the Clave would have experimented on him if they knew, so she had kept Robert's secret but knew she couldn't stay with him anymore. That night she planned to take Alec, Izzy and Max away, but she caught him trying to kidnap Alec. Robert had tried to explain that he needed Alec's blood to activate the soul sword, but Maryse fought him and saved Alec. 

"I ran to New York I couldn't let Robert take you, and the rest you now know. I'm so sorry I kept all this from you, can you forgive me?" 

Alec sighed, "I don't know mom, I just need time to process this". 

"I understand Alec-"

Maryse was cut off by a lot of shouting, she shared a glance with Alec and they both rushed in the direction of the shouting which was back in the main part of the Institute. 

"Kyle leave Simon alone, he has every right to be here!" Jace shouted. 

"What's going on?" Alec asked, Magnus had his arm comfortingly around Simon who looked upset, Izzy was holding Max back from attacking Kyle and a girl with fiery red that Alec didn't recognize was standing protectively in front of Simon. 

"This jerk was harassing Simon", Jace said angrily. 

"He's a warlock, he shouldn't be allowed here", Kyle said. 

"Say that one more time and I'll-" The red head started to say but was interrupted by Simon. 

"It's okay Clary, I have an appointment with a client I need to go anyway", Simon said quietly but Alec could tell he was lying. He wanted to comfort Simon, but as he had only just met Simon decided against it, he didn't want to overstep. 

"No it's not Simon, Kyle leave now!"

"Not until that warlock is gone". 

"If you don't leave now, I'll go and get Hodge", Maryse said causing Kyle to go pale. Maryse knew that Hodge was his tutor and that he wouldn't want to get in trouble with him. 

After glaring at Simon, Kyle left and Simon sighed in relief. 

"Thank you, you guys didn't have to do that". 

"Yes we did Simon, the way people like Kyle treat you is wrong", Jace said and pulled Simon into a hug. 

Magnus made his way over to Alec, "Did Maryse tell you everything?"

"Yeah she did". 

"That must have been a lot to take in, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm okay". 

Magnus raised an eyebrow in disbelief causing Alec to sigh.

"Fine, my whole life has been turned upside down in less than an hour and I feel like I'm about to explode". 

Magnus put a hand on Alec's shoulder, "Alexander that is completely understandable, you shouldn't feel like you have to hide that". 

"Magnus is right, after everything I told you anyone would be overwhelmed", Maryse said. 

Alec reluctantly nodded, "So what happens now?" 

"We will go ahead with moving to San Francisco", Maryse said. 

"What? But Robert is still out there and-"

"That is exactly why we can't stay Alec, it's too dangerous for you here". 

"But I want to stay and help, I need to be able to defend myself". 

"You have Max, mom and I to protect you Alec", Izzy argued. 

"I know, but you can't be around me all the time, and I can't just sit back and do nothing while Robert is planning to use me to destroy the downworlders. I want to help you defeat him". 

"Maybe we could train Alexander to be a Shadowhunter", Magnus said. 

"That is not happening Magnus", Maryse said. 

"Alec has a point though, the moment he is alone Robert will strike. Alec needs to know how to defend himself", Magnus protested. 

Maryse sighed, "Everything I did was to prevent Alec from becoming a shadowhunter". 

Alec hugged Maryse, "I know mom, but I'll never be safe if Robert is out there", Alec said and lowered his voice to a whisper, "And you said I have a lot of power because of my pure angel blood. If I learn to use it I could help even more". 

Maryse closed her eyes, "Okay, we'll train you to become a shadowhutner". 

Alec tightened his grip on Maryse, "Thank you so much mom". 

A ringing sound made everyone jump. 

Simon sheepishly smiled at them, "Sorry that's my phone", His smile faltered though when he saw who was calling. Terrible memories were starting to crush Simon, but he was brought back to reality by Jace putting his hand on his shoulder. 

"Simon what's wrong?" Jace asked in concern. 

Simon showed Jace his phone, not trusting himself to speak. Jace's face turned pale the moment he saw the caller ID.


	3. Chapter 3

"Guys what's wrong?" Alec asked in concern. 

"It's Camille", Simon said shakily. 

Jace put his hand comfortingly on Simon's shoulder, "You don't have to answer Simon". 

Simon smiled sadly at Jace, "I do, you know what she'll do if I don't". 

While Simon walked away to answer the call, Maryse took a reluctant Max to his room so that she could put him to bed. 

Jace crossed his arms angrily, "I hate Camille for putting Simon through this". 

Clary sighed and cast Simon an anxious look, "Me too". 

Izzy walked over to Clary and took her hand, "Simon's tough, he'll be okay". 

Clary gave Izzy a grateful smile and kissed her. When they broke apart Clary leaned her head on Izzy's shoulder. 

Alec's eyes widened, "Izzy you didn't tell me you have a girlfriend!"

Izzy rolled her eyes, "I couldn't exactly tell you about my Shadowhunter girlfriend Alec". 

"I suppose, but it's still a bit hypocritical of you considering you always make me tell you everything about my love life".

Izzy was about to protest but Simon came back. 

"Are you okay Si?" Clary asked. 

Simon smiled at Clary but Alec could tell it was forced, "Yeah. Camille wants us to go to the Hotel Dumort". 

"Why does she want us there?" Clary asked in confusion. 

Simon sighed, "She wouldn't say". 

"Simon, you don't have to come with us", Jace said putting an arm around him, Magnus nodded in agreement. 

"Yeah Simon, we would more than understand if you want to stay here", Magnus said gently. 

"Thanks guys, but Camille said I have to go". 

Jace tightened his grip on Simon. He was so angry with Camille, Simon hadn't told him how Camille treated him while they were together but Jace could tell that she had treated him badly. It angered him that Camille wouldn't let go, Simon deserved the chance to move on. 

Jace sighed, "Okay let's go". 

Alec moved to follow the others out of the institute but Maryse had come back and took his arm. 

"Alec you're staying here". 

"But mom, I want to help". 

"You haven't been trained yet, it's too dangerous", Maryse said. 

Alec was about to protest, but Magnus put his hand on his shoulder and the touch was enough to stop his train of thought all together. 

"Maryse is right Alexander, you don't know how dangerous Camille is. If things go wrong you could get seriously hurt. Please stay here". 

Alec reluctantly nodded. 

Magnus smiled gratefully, "Thank you Alexander". 

"Raj, will you take Alec to his new bedroom?" Maryse said. 

Alec gaped in shock, he was so focused on Magnus that he hadn't noticed Raj walk by. He was the same young man who worked at his favourite cafe (that was the main reason he kept going to the cafe despite Raj’s constant flirtation). 

Raj grinned, “I’d be happy to”. 

Alec glared at Raj, he didn’t notice Magnus’ scowl or Maryse’s disapproving glare. But before anyone could say anything Raj grabbed Alec’s arm and started leading him to his room. 

 

Magnus reluctantly looked away from Alec and followed Maryse out of the Institute. He was glad to see that Jace and Clary had comforting arms around Simon, he knew this would be hard for him. 

“Is everyone ready?” Jace asked though Simon could tell he was mainly directing the question at him. 

Simon nodded at Jace and when the others voiced their confirmation, he created a portal to the hotel and stepped through it. When they arrived, Simon wasn't happy but also not surprised to see Raphael waiting for them. They also had a relationship that ended badly, and it still hurt Simon to see him. He hadn't told Jace about him and Raphael yet, it was hard enough telling him that he had been with Camille. He knew that he should tell Jace about what happened between him and Camille in particular, but it he wasn't ready to. 

"Simon", Raphael greeted. 

Raphael's cold tone stung Simon. Though he was in love with Jace, part of him missed Raphael's warmth that so many rarely got to see. He understood Raphael's behaviour but he wished that Raphael would listen and believe him. Simon nodded back not trusting himself to speak. Simon could see the others look at him in confusion but he shook his head. 

As the group followed Raphael into the hotel, he felt Clary take his hand and he looked at her gratefully. 

"Hello my Caramel, it is so wonderful to see you", Camille said as she came into the room. Raphael left after glaring at Simon. 

Simon closed his eyes, he opened his eyes in surprise when Jace spoke up. 

"Too bad we can't say the same about you". 

Camille didn't even spare Jace a glance, she was too focused on Simon. Simon shifted uncomfortably, he didn't like the way she was looking at him. 

"What do you want Camille?" Simon made himself say. 

Camille smirked, "What I would like is you back". Camille said and tried to move closer to Simon, but Jace stood protectively in front of Simon, while Clary and Izzy flanked him. 

"That isn't happening Camille", Simon said. 

"Let me repeat the question. What do you want?" Izzy said angrily. 

Again Camille kept her focus on Simon, and she gave him a terrible grin. 

"What I wanted was all of you out of the institute". 

The group shared a confused look. 

"I don't understand, why...Alec!" Maryse said her eyes widening in horror. 

"What?" Jace said. 

"She wanted us here so we couldn't protect Alec, she wanted him!" Maryse explained. 

The shadowhunters drew their blades, while blue sparks were crackling angrily around Simon's hands.

"You're going to pay for this Camille!" Maryse said furiously. 

Camille laughed, "Oh I wouldn't blame me, I would blame Simon". 

"What are you talking about?" Jace said. 

"If Simon had just listened to you, then he wouldn't have answered his phone and you wouldn't have known to come here". 

Simon felt his heart sink, Alec was in danger because of him. 

"Camille's right, it's all that warlocks fault", Maryse said angrily. 

Jace, Clary and Magnus stood protectively in front of Simon, but Izzy was glaring at Simon. 

"This isn't Simon's fault, he had to answer the call he had no choice", Jace said. 

"He's the High Warlock of Brooklyn, I'm sure he could have handled Camille if he had refused to answer. My brother is in danger because of him!"

Simon flinched, Izzy didn't know how dangerous Camille could be when she was angry. He wasn't sure if he could handle Camille. It hurt when Izzy added to his guilt, he had thought she was his friend but she was turning against him. 

"I can't believe you would say that Izzy!" Clary said angrily. Izzy knew how much Simon meant to her, it hurt her to see her hurt Simon. 

"We shouldn't be arguing about this! Alexander is in trouble, we need to save him". 

Camille cackled, "I wouldn't pin your hopes on being able to save him. You've all been so busy playing the blame game, that my man has had enough time to kidnap Alec". 

"Simon, can you create a portal?" Jace asked.

Simon nodded and did so, the others quickly followed him. All trying to ignore Camille's laughter that seemed to follow them. 

 

When they arrived back at the Institute, they ran to where Raj was supposed to have taken Alec. They found him knocked out outside of Alec's room. Clary and Jace checked Raj for any injuries, while the others ran to Alec's room. The room was a complete mess, but thankfully there was no blood. 

"Camille has Alec!" Maryse said in horror.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm going to update more regularly now :)

Izzy angrily stormed up to Simon and pushed him hard against the wall, "This is all your fault!"

"Izzy please, you don't know what Camille would have done if I hadn't answered the phone", Simon said his heart aching. 

"Like you couldn't have used your magic against her", Izzy said bitterly. 

Jace and Clary immediately rushed to Izzy and pulled her off Simon and Clary took Izzy out of the room to an empty room to talk.

"Izzy! How can you do that to Simon?"

"Why are you taking his side? You're supposed to support me!"

"You didn't see Simon's nightmares about Camille, if you had you would understand why he's so scared of her".

"What did she do to him?"

"I only know what I heard him say when he had his nightmares and I'm sorry I can't tell you without his permission. But it was so bad Iz I was really scared for him. We've been best friends for years and he still won't open up to me", Clary said sadly.

Izzy put her head in her hands, "I wish I hadn't treated him like that I didn't realize how awful she was to him. I need to apologize I just hope he'll forgive me".

Clary gently took Izzy's hands away from her face and rested her forehead on hers, "Simon's a very forgiving person, I'm sure he'll forgive you".

Izzy smiled gratefully at Clary and she smiled back, Clary took her hand and lead her back to the room. They were glad to see that Raj had been taken to the infirmary as he was in bad shape, but when they entered Alec's room it was complete chaos. Maryse and Jace were yelling at each other, while Magnus was trying to comfort a very upset Simon. Clary immediately rushed to Simon and joined Magnus in trying to comfort him.

"The warlock needs to be punished for this, he should be locked up!"

Simon flinched at this and felt a stab of pain in his heart, he did so much for Maryse over the years and they had even become friends. He couldn't believe she was treating him like this, that she really wanted him locked up. Simon had lived for an extremely long time and had had to live through many betrayals, but it still hurt each time. He was still reeling from Dot's and now Maryse. How many more people would betray him? 

"Maryse, the warlock has a name it's Simon and we have already told you it wasn't his fault! Don't you realize how much you sound like Robert right now?" Jace shouted. Jace was so angry, how could Maryse think this way? Jace knew that if it came down to it, he would do anything to protect Simon from Maryse.

"How dare you compare me to Robert-"

"Mom Jace is right, Camille would have badly hurt Simon if he hadn't answered her you know what she is like. We need to be finding a way to save Alec not shouting at each other!"

Simon looked at Izzy in surprise and felt hope, it had hurt so much when he thought he was losing her, but Izzy had stood up to Maryse for him maybe he hadn't lost her after all.

Maryse visibly deflated and tears started to form in her eyes, "I just want Alec back".

"We all do mom, but you can't treat Simon like this it's wrong".

There was a few minutes of tense silence and Maryse looked at Simon, Simon returned her gaze and just as he hoped she would apologize Maryse stormed angrily out of the room. Izzy sighed and Jace moved to follow her but Izzy stopped him. Jace gave her a confused look but Izzy shook her head.

"Let her go, she needs time to think about this".

"She needs time? Simon is the one she hurt!" Jace said incredulously.

"I know but she'll be more likely to calm down and realize what she did if she has time alone". Jace sighed and reluctantly agreed. Izzy made her way to Simon, she felt terrible when he flinched and she saw tears in his eyes. 

Magnus protectively tightened his grip on Simon when he flinched and he narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Izzy. Magnus was happy that Izzy had taken Simon's side this time, but he was still angry with her and was afraid she would hurt Simon more. Simon had been hurt far too much already.

"Simon... I'm so so sorry for the way I acted. I should have remembered how dangerous Camille is, but I was so scared for Alec and angry with Camille that I took it out on you. I shouldn't have done that, I understand if you won't but please forgive me".

Simon's heart swelled with happiness at these words. Though he was still hurt by her treatment of him, he could see that Izzy meant what she said and she had helped him with Maryse. So he forgave her. Izzy threw herself at Simon and Simon found himself engulfed in a huge hug.

"Thank you so much Simon", Izzy said.

"You're friendship means so much to me Izzy, I don't want to lose you".

Izzy tightened the hug at these words, "I feel the same way Simon, I promise you won't lose me". After a while Izzy let go and Jace put a hand on Simon's shoulder making him smile shyly at Jace. 

"I'm happy you two made up, but we need a plan to save Alec". 

"I think I know what to do", Simon said. 

 

Meanwhile Alec had just woken up, he blinked a few times trying to adjust his eyes to the dark. Alec looked down and saw that he was tied to a chair, his hands were tied behind him and his ankles were tied to the legs of the chairs. Fear filled his heart when the situation hit him. He had been kidnapped! He thought back to when he was at the institute, Raj had been taking to him to his new room and had used the opportunity to flirt with him again much to his irritation. The moment they entered his room they were jumped. Alec tried to remember what the man had looked like but he couldn't. Raj had tried to protect Alec and fought with the man. But the man was too strong and knocked Raj out. Alec had attempted to fight back but he hadn't been properly trained yet and the man had succeeded in taking him. 

Alec didn't know who took him or why for sure, but he had a bad feeling it had something to do with his father and that terrifeid him. He jumped when the door opened and a young woman came in. She was beautiful with long dark hair and deep red lipstick, if Alec hadn't have been gay and she hadn't kidnapped him he would have had a crush on her. But her terrifying smirk ruined the beauty. 

"So sleeping beauty finally awakes about time too", Camille said with a seductive smile. Camille raked her eyes up and down his body making Alec wish he could bolt from the room. Camille stepped closer and stroked his cheek causing Alec to flinch. Camille sighed, "It's such a shame I don't have time to play with you, however I certainly have time for a kiss". Camille suddenly swooped down and kissed Alec. Alec tried to struggle but the ropes wouldn't let him break free. Alec hated the kiss, he didn't want it at all and Camille was far from gentle. Alec couldn't stop tears rolling down his face and the kiss seemed to go on forever before someone pulled Camille away from him to Alec's immense relief. For a moment Alec hoped that it was Magnus or one of the others but to his dismay it wasn't. 

"Camille-" The man said angrily but Camille cut him off. 

"Can't I just have one more moment with him Raphael?" Camille said pouting at him and turned back to Alec, "He tastes so good", Camille said with that terrifying grin Alec knew would haunt him. 

"No! He's here now and wants to talk to you". 

Camille sighed, "You're no fun, fine bring Lightwood". 

Raphael walked over to Alec as Camille left the room, "I'm sorry about Camille I would have stopped her coming here if I had known she was going to force herself on you". 

Alec glared at Raphael as he untied him from the chair but using his vampire speed he quickly tied Alec's hands in front of him. "How can you work for someone like that?" Alec said angrily but Raphael didn't answer him. When they left the room they followed Camille down to the reception of the hotel. Alec was shocked to see Simon. 

"Caramel, I'm so happy to see you again". 

Simon didn't reply but cast a worried look to Alec. He looked unharmed but that didn't mean Camille hadn't hurt him in another way. Simon knew that all to well. "You said you wanted me back, if I get back together with you will you let Alec go?" 

"Simon don't do this!" Alec said. 

"I have to Alec". 

Alec tried to protest but Camille spoke over him, "That is a very tempting offer Caramel, so tempting that I will take it".

"You can't be serious Camille", Raphael said incredulously. 

Camille smiled at Simon in a way that he did not like, "Oh I'm very serious". She stepped closer to Simon and whispered in his ear, "I have missed you so much, you know I have never stopped thinking about you". 

Simon had to stop himself from backing away and he forced himself to respond, "I have missed you too". Camille stepped even closer and kissed him fiercely, Simon made himself kiss back even though he really didn't want to. 

"Let's take this to our bedroom", Camille said eagerly.

It took a lot for Simon to not freak out at these words, "First let Alec go". 

"Ugh fine, let him go Raphael". 

Raphael reluctantly untied Alec and pushed him away. "Simon I can't leave you with her", Alec said in concern. 

"It'll be okay just go", Simon said and gave Alec a meaningful look and Alec realized this was a trap for Camille. He nodded and left. 

"Come on let's go", Camille said taking Simon's hand when Alec had left. 

"No way, now!" Simon shouted and yanked his hand away from Camille. 

Before anyone could react Jace grabbed Raphael and knocked him out, while Izzy and Clary both grabbed Camille. Camille gave Simon a betrayed look. "I thought you missed me". 

"Really after the way you treated me you believed that?"

Camille glared furiously at Simon, "One word and my clan will be here in an instant". 

"They can't do that if they are all unconscious", Clary said with a grin. 

"You're going to pay for this!" Camille yelled at Clary who just ignored her. 

"Guys where's Magnus?" Simon asked. 

"He's taking Alec back to the institute", Izzy said. 

"Good, Camille why did you kidnap Alec?"

"I will only tell you if I get a kiss from you Caramel", Camille said and Simon's heart sank. 

"Simon, you don't have to", Jace said gently. 

"We need to know if this was for Robert or if Camille had her own plans". Simon made himself go to Camille, Clary used her free hand to squeeze Simon's hand comfortingly and Simon smiled gratefully at her. Camille smirked at Simon and he made himself lean close so that Camille could kiss him. Camille took advantage of the kiss, it was so hard that it hurt him and she made it last as long as she could. Simon was glad when the kiss was over and stepped far away from Camille. Jace joined him and put an arm around Simon and Simon melted into the touch, he noticed that everyone was glaring furiously at Camille. 

"Now tell us why you took Alec", Jace said angrily. 

Camille laughed, "Of course it was for Robert. He has quiet a large bounty for Alec, everyone is going to be after him now".

Jace immediately pulled out his phone to call Magnus but he didn't pick up and neither did Alec. Jace yelled in frustration. Magnus and Alec were out there alone and had no idea that everyone wanted Alec.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm thinking of making this into a series :)

When Alec left the hotel he was happy to see Magnus waiting for him. 

"Alexander, are you okay?" 

"Yeah I just hope Simon knows what he's doing", Alec said in concern. 

"He does don't worry", Magnus said though he was scared for Simon. He and the others had hated Simon's plan they didn't want him to have to face Camille. But it was the only way to save Alec. "Come on I need to get you back to the institute". 

The two set off and talked to try and get their minds off Simon and Camille. Suddenly Magnus was thrown away from Alec and Alec felt himself being grabbed from behind. Alec tried to fight out of the grip but it was too strong. "Let me go!"

"I can't do that you're too valuable", A man said and started dragging Alec away but Magnus threw himself at them making the man let go of Alec. The man growled and tried to punch Magnus but he easily dodged it. 

Alec wanted to help but before he could do anything he was grabbed again by someone else. Alec recognized her from when Robert tried to kidnap him she was Dot. Dot put her hand on Alec's mouth to stop him from shouting for help and created a portal. Alec attempted to escape but suddenly Alec couldn't move, at first he didn't understand how this was possible but then realized she must have used magic. Alec was still finding it hard to wrap his head around the Shadow world. Alec panicked, he hated not being able to move and he was being pulled away from Magnus who was trying to get to them but the man wouldn't stop fighting him. Just before Dot dragged Alec into the portal they stopped moving. Alec turned to see Simon with his hand outstretched and a blue light shooting out of his hand. 

Jace and Izzy hurried over to them while Clary helped Magnus. They got Alec out of Dot's grip and pulled him into a tight hug. "How did you know we were in trouble?" Alec asked after they released him and the man had been knocked out. 

"Camille told us", Jace answered and knocked Dot out too. Magnus rushed over and Alec was surprised when he hugged him too but he certainly didn't complain. 

Jace put his hand comfortingly on Simon's shoulder, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah", Simon said but couldn't keep the sadness out of his eyes when he looked at Dot, Jace noticed and tightened his grip on Simon. Magnus joined Jace and put an arm around Simon too. 

"Where's Camille?" Magnus asked anxiously. 

"We called for backup and they are taking her to the institute as she kidnapped Alec", Clary said. 

"What happened with her?" Magnus asked in concern for Simon. 

"I don't want to talk about it right now", Simon said Magnus smiled sadly at him. 

Izzy put an arm around Alec, "Alec I'm sorry but you are in even more danger now. Robert put a bounty on you and now everyone wants you for it", Izzy said gently. Alec's eyes widened in fear and Izzy gave him another hug, "We will do everything we can to protect you". Alec hugged her back thankful for the comfort. 

Simon quickly created a portal and the group went through it back to the institute with Dot and the man who had tried to kidnap Alec. When they got there Clary and Jace took their prisoners away, while Magnus, Simon and Izzy stayed with Alec. Maryse had been coming into the room and ran over to them as soon as she spotted Alec. Maryse engulfed Alec in a big hug. 

"Alec thank the angel you're okay!" When Maryse released Alec she looked at him closely, "Did you get hurt?" 

"No mom I didn't", Alec said not wanting to tell her about Camille kissing him against his will. Alec saw Magnus narrow his eyes suspiciously at him but Alec discreetly shook his head at Magnus and he nodded in understanding. 

"Thank the angel", Maryse said again. 

"Mom, is Raj alright?" 

"Yes, he had to go to the infirmary but he's okay he's over there". 

Alec sighed in relief when he saw Raj, though he didn't like Raj because of his constant flirting he didn't want him to be hurt. 

Magnus stepped forward and gave Maryse a cold look, "I think you owe someone an apology", he said and nodded at Simon who looked down when Maryse turned to him. 

Maryse scoffed, "I don't it was his fault that Alec was taken in the first place!" Maryse said causing Simon to hug himself in distress. 

"What are you talking about?" Alec asked at the same time Magnus and Izzy sighed in frustration. Magnus wrapped an arm around Simon. 

Maryse was about to explain but Izzy spoke up before she could, "Mom, how many times do we have to go over this? It wasn't Simon's fault!" 

"Yes it was!" Maryse shouted angrily and explained what happened to Alec, but instead of getting angry at Simon like Maryse expected he became angry with her. 

"Izzy and Magnus are right it wasn't Simon's fault and mom he risked a lot to save me", Alec said and told her about Simon facing Camille. But Maryse still didn't change her mind and stalked off when no one took her side. "I'm sorry Simon", Alec said sadly. 

"It's okay", Simon said but Alec saw him hug himself tighter. Izzy pulled Simon into a hug and Magnus joined in. Alec wanted to join in but was unsure if he should, Simon nodded at him Alec smiled and joined in the hug. 

 

Meanwhile Jace and Clary were interrogating Dot, they were both furious with her for betraying Simon and had to work hard to keep calm. 

"Was that man working with you?" Jace asked. 

Dot crossed her arms defensively, "I'm not going to tell you anything so you might as well give up now". 

Clary shared a look with Jace, "You really hurt Simon", Clary said trying to keep the anger out of her voice. 

"I know I hut him again but-" 

"What do you mean again?" Clary shouted throwing her rule of staying calm out the window. Jace looked equally angry.

"He didn't tell you", Dot laughed, "I bet he didn't tell you what Camille did to him... or what happened with Raphael. 

Jace blanched. Simon hadn't told him he dated Raphael, because Raphael worked for Camille Jace considered him an enemy. How many of his enemies had Simon been in a relationship with? Jace couldn't help but feel betrayed. Jace felt a stab of pain in his heart and it increased when it really hit him that Simon still hadn't told him what Camille had done. He looked at Clary and saw that she looked as distressed as he felt. 

Dot grinned and laughed again, "You don't seem to know Simon as well as you thought". 

Jace stormed out of the room and Clary quickly followed him. "Jace wait!" Clary shouted and grabbed his arm but he shook her off. Jace continued into the main area and spotted Simon who had just finished talking to one of the very few shadowhunters that was kind to him. Fury seemed to take over and he stalked over and grabbed Simon roughly. 

"Jace what are you-" Simon started to say shocked by Jace's behaviour but Jace cut him off. 

"You didn't tell me you dated Raphael!" Jace shouted angrily causing a few shadowhunters' heads to turn in their direction. 

Simon's eyes widened, "How did you find out?"

"Dot told us".

Clary had managed to catch up with them, "Why didn't you tell us this? He works for Camille!" 

"It was before he joined Camille and the reason I didn't tell you is because it ended very badly between us. Also it is my past and I don't have to tell you if I don't want to!" Simon said feeling hurt. 

"How do I know you're telling the truth Simon?" Jace shouted. 

"I told you you can't trust the warlock", Maryse said coldly having just joined them. 

"I think you should leave", Clary said sadly and Maryse agreed with her. 

"Clary-"

"I defended you to Izzy and yet you kept this from me! What else have you been hiding?"

"You still haven't told us what Camille did", Jace added. 

Simon froze. He had to fight hard to stop terrible memories from taking over. "Because I'm not ready Jace". 

Jace crossed his arms, "I agree with Clary and Maryse, you should leave". 

Tears started to form in Simon's eyes but he wouldn't let them fall, "Y-you don' mean that". 

"Go now!"

Simon turned to Clary who nodded and glared at him. With a heavy heart Simon created a portal and went back home.


	6. Chapter 6

Magnus and Izzy walked with Alec to interrogate Camille. Alec wanted to help interrogate her but Magnus and Izzy felt it was too dangerous so they let him watch it instead. Before they went into the room Magnus pulled Alec aside for a word while Izzy went on ahead. Magnus put his hand on Alec's shoulder comfortingly. "What didn't you tell Maryse?"

Alec looked away, "I don't know what you mean", he said in the hope of avoiding the conversation but Magnus didn't let it go. 

"Alexander, I can tell you're hiding something. You don't have to tell me but I really think it would help if you did". 

Alec looked back at Magnus and locked eyes with him. Alec saw the sincerity in Magnus' eyes and knew he was right. "Camille... she... I didn't want her to but she kissed me", Alec managed to get out and Magnus pulled him into a hug. "It was awful Magnus she wouldn't stop until Raphael pulled her off me. I was so scared that she'd... take things further". Magnus tightened the hug feeling even more furious with Camille than he already was. 

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that. Are you sure you want to see the interrogation? I would understand if you never want to be around Camille again".

"I need answers I'll be okay". 

Magnus sighed he didn't think it was a good idea but he couldn't stop Alec. "Alright but if it gets too much for you, you can leave". 

"Thank you Magnus". 

Magnus and Izzy entered the interrogation room, but before they could even speak Camille beat them to it. "I'm only talking to Simon and if he gives me another kiss". 

"That's not happening!" Magnus said angrily.

"Well, then you will never know where Robert is", Camille said looking smug. 

"You know where he is?" Izzy said skeptically. 

"Yes, when I showed Robert proof I had Alec he told me where he is. We were meant to meet tonight and he doesn't know you caught me so you still have time to capture him". 

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" 

"You don't, but do you really want to risk losing the chance of finding Robert. He is desperate to get Alec so he is in danger so long as Robert is on the loose". 

Izzy sighed, "I hate to say it Magnus, but we need to get Simon".

Magnus sighed too, "Yeah you're right". 

Camille grinned triumphantly, "When I get out of here I'm going to make Simon mine again. I have missed kissing him so much, among other things". 

Magnus tried to attack Camille but Izzy held him back even though she didn't want to, "You are never getting out!" Magnus shouted. 

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that". 

Magnus tried to attack again but Izzy pulled him out of the room. "Why did you stop me?" 

"You would regret it if I didn't". 

"No I wouldn't I hate her". 

Alec put a comforting hand on Magnus' arm and that seemed to calm him down a bit. 

"We will do everything we can to stop Camille getting out. Now I'm going to get Simon, you two stay here". 

Izzy had noticed the way Alec and Magnus acted around each other and despite the situation felt happy that Magnus liked Alec back. But Izzy needed to have, as the mundanes said, 'the shovel talk' with Magnus. Especially after what happened with Alec's ex Izzy knew she would make Magnus pay if he hurt Alec like he did. Izzy saw Jace and Clary talking to each other looking upset which concerned her. "Hey guys what's wrong, where's Simon?" Izzy added surprised that he wasn't with them. 

"We found out that Simon was in a relationship with Raphael", Clary said sadly. 

"What's wrong with that?"

Jace gave Izzy an incredulous look, "He works for Camille!" 

"Oh, you don't know what happened between them". 

"That's not-wait you do?" 

Izzy sighed, "I accidentally overheard an argument between them it wasn't pretty". 

"What happened?" Clary asked. 

"I'm not sure if I should tell you... you never answered my question where is Simon?" 

"We kicked him out of the institute". 

Izzy glared at Clary, "What, why?" 

"Why? Because he betrayed us, he has been with two enemies what if he told them our secrets?" 

"I thought you trusted Simon". 

"We did but now we can't", Jace said furiously. 

"Did you forget that Simon faced Camille to save Alec, that he let her kiss him for answers even though he really didn't want to?" Clary looked away guiltily but Jace was still angry, he was about to retort but Izzy spoke before he could, "Simon has helped us so much and not just today, he has been helping us for so long that I don't even know how many years he has been helping. He does this despite the way most of our kind treat him. He trusted you both and now you've hurt him badly, it took him so long to trust us and now he might never trust us again". 

Jace put his head in his hands when Izzy's words hit him. He thought about the way he had treated Simon and he felt terrible. The thought that Simon may never trust him again because of his actions caused a stab of pain in his heart. He wished he could go back and stop himself from hurting Simon but he couldn't, all he could do was try to make things right. 

"We need Simon's help now, but I wouldn't blame him if he refused". 

"We'll talk to him we need to apologize", Jace said and Clary nodded in agreement. 

"I just hope we haven't lost him", Clary said sadly. 

Though Izzy was angry she hated seeing Clary so upset and wrapped an arm around her, "You once said Simon is a forgiving person, it may take some time but you will earn his trust back". Clary melted into the touch and smiled at her hopefully. She and Jace then set off to talk to Simon.

 

Meanwhile, Magnus took Alec out of the interrogation room to wait in the hallway for Izzy and Simon as he didn't want him around Camille. Magnus stepped a bit closer to Alec and his heart warmed when he saw Alec blush. "Alexander, I know that a lot is going on right now but would you like to go on a date with me?" 

Alec's blush deepened and he smiled happily, "I would like that but I'm not allowed to leave the institute". 

Magnus grinned and winked at Alec, "Don't you worry about that".

"What did you have in mind?" 

"I can't tell you that Alexander it is a surprise". 

Alec's smile widened and he was about to reply but his smile faltered making Magnus concerned. "What's wrong?"

"It's Raj", Alec said nodding behind Magnus. Magnus turned around and saw Raj sauntering towards them. Magnus took Alec's hand to comfort him and Alec gave him a grateful smile. 

"Hi Alec, so-"

"Raj how many times do I have to tell you no?" 

"Oh come on Alec I know you want me", Raj said. He grabbed Alec's wrist and pulled him harshly towards him, Raj leaned down to kiss Alec but he pushed him away. Magnus put Alec behind him and glared furiously at Raj. 

"How dare you do that!" Magnus yelled. 

Raj smirked and tried to grab Alec again but Magnus kicked his stomach hard making Raj double over in pain. "You'll pay for that", Raj growled and lunged at Magnus but Magnus was quicker. Magnus grabbed Raj's arm and twisted it behind his back making Raj cry out in pain. 

"I'm going to report you to the Clave and you won't be a shadowhunter anymore!" 

Raj laughed, "You're welcome to try but you wouldn't be the first to try and report me". 

Magnus froze, "Who tried to report you?"

"Your little warlock pet Simon", Raj said with a grin.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Magnus slammed Raj into the wall in his fury, "Simon isn't our pet! How could you? It's bad enough that you would do this to Alec but Simon too!" Magnus shouted and shared an angry look with Alec. 

Raj grinned, "Shame he didn't have you to save him and come on do you really care about the warlock?" 

Magnus kicked Raj's legs hard in anger at the same time Alec spoke, "Of course we do and he's called Simon!" 

"I'm tired of the way people like you treat Simon, things need to change", Magnus said. 

"Well things aren't going to change anytime soon". 

Magnus glared at Raj, "Change is going to happen I'm going to make sure of it". 

"What's going on here?" Izzy asked making them all jump. 

"Raj just tried to force himself on Alec and we just find out Simon was his victim too". 

Izzy took out her seraph blade looking angrier than Alec had ever seen and tried to charge at Raj but Alec held her back. "Alec let go he needs to pay for what he's done". 

"Yes but not like this", Alec said and Izzy reluctantly stopped struggling. 

"Where's Simon I thought you were getting him", Magnus said in confusion. 

"It's too bad he's not here I would love to see him again", Raj said his grin widening making Magnus slam him into the wall again, while Izzy and Alec gave him death glares both struggling not to take their anger out on Raj too. 

Izzy explained what happened with Jace and Clary. Magnus and Alec were even angrier than they were before. "How could they?" Magnus seethed and Alec nodded in agreement looking just as furious. 

Izzy sighed, "They are going to try and apologize to Simon I just hope they can". 

 

Meanwhile Simon was curled up on his couch trying not to think about Clary and Jace but it was so hard. His friend Maia had come over when he had told her what happened and she was incensed, Simon had had to stop her going to the institute and taking out her anger on Clary and Jace. He had met Maia years ago and helped her when she was struggling with her new life as a werewolf. They had bonded over that and became close friends. Simon was so grateful she was here he didn't think he could stand being alone in his loft. Maia came back and handed him a hot chocolate, Simon thanked her and looked down sadly so he missed the longing in her eyes. 

Maia joined Simon on the couch and wrapped an arm around him, "They don't deserve you Simon. They just take advantage of you all the time and now this!" 

"They don't take advantage-"

"Yes they do, they think you want to help all the time but they don't seem to know what the Clave will do to you if you refuse".

"I do want to help them Maia, there are times when I feel overworked but I care about them". 

"That's how they take advantage, they know you care for them", Maia argued. 

"They don't-" Simon cut himself off when he realized how close Maia was to him and before he could react Maia leaned forward and kissed him. Simon pushed her away when he realized what was happening. He cared a lot for Maia but he didn't feel that way about her, "What are you doing?" 

"I'm sorry Simon I just... I love you". 

Simon gaped at Maia, "What?" 

"Ever since you helped me I have had feelings for you and they have grown stronger. I have kept it from you for so long that I just couldn't stop myself". 

"Maia... I'm sorry I think of you as a friend". 

Maia looked away sadly, "It's okay I'm sorry I sprung this on you". 

"It's alright, can we still be friends?" 

Maia got up, "I don't know Simon I'm not sure if I can face looking at you and knowing you don't feel the same". 

"Maia wait!" Simon said as she rushed to the door. His heart was breaking even more, how many people would he loose? Simon followed her and was shocked to see Jace and Clary when Maia opened the door. There was a few moments of tense silence and then Maia punched Jace and Clary, Simon had to hold her back from attacking them more. 

"How dare you come here after what you have done!" Maia shouted angrily.

"We came to apologize", Jace said automatically clutching his nose. 

"Yeah right", Maia sneered. 

"We really do want to apologize, Simon please let us talk to you", Clary pleaded. 

Simon searched their eyes and knew they were being sincere but he wasn't sure if he could face them. Maia seemed to read his mind, "You don't have to talk to them, I know I don't know where we stand right now but I won't let them hurt you". Simon smiled gratefully at her.

Jace stepped closer to Simon but Maia stood protectively in front of him, "Simon you mean so much to me and I know we hurt you but please let me and Clary talk to you". 

Simon locked eyes with Jace and knew that he couldn't say no when Jace looked at him like that. "Okay you can come in". 

Jace and Clary breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you", Jace said. 

"I'm staying and if you hurt Simon again, I will do a lot more than punching you". Jace and Clary nodded in understanding and Simon quietly thanked Maia. Simon lead them back into the apartment, though Maia found it awkward she sat next to Simon he needed her right now. Clary and Jace sat opposite them. 

"Simon... I hate the way I acted you're right it's your past and I should have thought about your feelings. I let anger blind me I'm so sorry for that. You have helped me through a lot of pain and you are so important to me. I won't be angry if you never want to see me again though it will pain me. I'm sorry I was callous about Camille too, I don't know exactly what happened but I know she hurt you badly. I hope so much that you can forgive me", Jace said tears rolling down his face, he didn't wipe them away. Normally he wouldn't allow himself to cry in front of people but he felt he owed it to Simon to show him how much he meant to him. Jace realized Simon was crying as well and Maia wrapped an arm comfortingly around him. Jace couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy he wanted to be the one who comforted Simon, but he felt he couldn't after the pain he caused him. 

Clary squeezed Jace's hand and spoke up, "We have been friends for years and I can't bear the thought of losing your friendship. I'm so sorry I should have stood up for you I wish I had. Looking back I realized how much I acted like most of our kind even though I had sworn to protect you, and I'm furious with myself for doing that. I hope you forgive me". 

Simon stood up and pulled Jace and Clary in for a big hug. "I forgive you but I don't think I could take it if you hurt me again", Simon managed between sobs. 

Jace and Clary tightened their grip on Simon, "We promise we will never hurt you again, I know we will have to work to earn your trust back but you're worth it Simon". When Simon had calmed down they were going to sit back down again but Simon's heart hurt when he realized that Maia had gone. 

"Where's Maia?" Clary asked surprised that she had gone. 

"Um... she must have left. Things are a bit awkward between us right now", Simon said and Clary's heart ached when he hugged himself. 

"What happened?" Clary asked gently and put a hand hesitantly on Simon's shoulder. 

Simon wasn't going to tell them but he needed to talk to someone so much so he explained what happened but was interrupted by Jace. 

"She kissed you?" Jace said angrily, how dare she kiss Simon he wanted to be the one who kissed him. Wait what? Jace's eyes widened when this thought entered his mind. What was going on he was in love with Alec how could he be thinking this way about Simon?

Simon was surprised by Jace's outburst, "Yeah but..." Simon said and continued the story. Clary and Jace were incensed by the end of the story, they understood it was hard for Maia but she was hurting Simon by doing this. 

After a while of comforting Simon, Jace spoke up, "Simon we need your help with Camille". 

Simon froze and his heart sank, "Is this why you apologized just so I would help you?" 

Jace's eyes widened, "What? No we truly meant what we said and we understand if you don't want to help. We won't force you to". 

Simon laughed bitterly, "I have to Jace, you really don't know what the Clave will do to me if I don't do you?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"They'll lock me up Clary, they'll do terrible things to me. They'll experiment on me, torture me just because I'm a warlock", Simon said in anguish. Clary blanched she had no idea the Clave would do that, she knew the Clave could be cruel but she never thought they could do this. 

"How do you know?" Jace asked feeling as shocked as Clary was. 

"Because it has happened before. Years before I met all of you I was framed for murdering a Shadowhunter. They didn't investigate into the matter further or give me a trial they just locked me up. They used magic suppressing handcuffs so I couldn't escape". 

Jace punched the wall in his anger making Simon flinch, Jace hugged Simon, "I'm so sorry we had no idea. Does anyone else know about this?"

"Only Camille and Maia. I told Camille when I trusted her but then she used it to hurt me and just said no one would believe me. So I was too afraid to tell anyone but Maia overhead some Shadowhunters talking about it and confronted me". 

"Simon we'll do whatever it takes to get justice for you", Clary said fiercely and Jace nodded. 

"Yeah and then we'll make them pay!" 

Simon smiled sadly, "I appreciate that so much but the Clave is too powerful I'm not sure if you can". 

Clary joined the hug, "I don't care how powerful the Clave is we can't let this go unpunished". 

Simon felt his heart warm he had been so afraid that he had lost Jace and Clary, he was elated that they didn't hate him and were serious about earning his trust back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Magnus had tried to take Raj to a cell but Hodge told him to let him go. So to Alec's horror Raj walked away and didn't take his eyes of Alec's body until he was out of sight which really freaked him out. Magnus left to argue about the situation with Hodge and Alec was alone with Izzy. Izzy didn't want to leave Alec in case Raj tried to attack him again. Izzy put an arm around Alec, "So you and Magnus", Izzy said with a grin to try and lighten the mood. 

Alec blushed, "What about me and Magnus?"

"Come on Alec I have seen the way you two look at each other". 

Alec couldn't stop a bright smile, "He asked me out".

"That's so great Alec I'm happy for you", Izzy said excitedly, "Where is he taking you?" Izzy asked and then said firmly "You can't leave the institute". 

Alec rolled his eyes he loved how protective Izzy was but sometimes it was annoying, "I know that Iz, he's taking me somewhere in the institute but he said it's a surprise". 

Izzy's grin widened, "That is so cute you have to tell me everything". 

"The date hasn't happened yet", Alec teased. 

Izzy playfully slapped Alec's arm and continued to grill him for information until Magnus came back and Alec was so relieved. 

"Magnus I need to have a word with you but I don't want to leave Alec". 

Magnus grabbed a passing Shadowhunter and asked her to keep an eye on Alec despite his protests that he could look after himself. Magnus followed Izzy to an empty room and was surprised when she folded her arms and gave him a stern look. "Magnus I need to know what your intentions are with Alec. I know you two are going on a date but if you take advantage of him-".

"I wouldn't do that Izzy. I genuinely care for your brother and I really like him". 

Izzy scrutinized him for a few moments, "Good because Alec's last relationship ended badly and I don't want to see him hurt again. When Alec tried dating again the guy he was with tried to pressure him into doing things he didn't want to do, so I just needed to be sure you wouldn't do that". 

"I'm so sorry that happened to Alec but I promise I won't do that or hurt him in any way". 

"Thank you Magnus". 

Izzy brought her phone out of her pocket when she received a text from Alec saying Simon, Clary and Jace were here. Izzy explained this to Magnus and both were relieved and set off to where the others were waiting but was surprised when they almost ran into Alec. Magnus felt an ache in his heart when Izzy's words echoed in his head, he hated that Alec had to go through that pain.

"Are you okay Magnus?" Alec asked in concern making Magnus jump. 

"I'm fine thank you Alexander", Magnus said forcing a smile, his heart warmed at the thought of Alec worrying about him. Alec raised a disbelieving eyebrow at him but reluctantly let it go when he realized Magnus didn't want to talk about it. When they caught up to the others Magnus immediately hugged Simon when he saw him and tried to stop tears falling, all he could think about when he saw Simon was Raj attacking him. 

"Um... not that I don't appreciate the hug because I totally do, but why are you hugging me?"

"Why didn't you tell us about what Raj did to you?" Magnus said causing Simon to stiffen in his hold. 

"What are you talking about?" Jace said angrily. 

"I don't want to say right now", Simon said and hugged Magnus back when everyone nodded in understanding though Jace looked reluctant to not question further.

Jace wanted to talk to Simon about this but he wouldn't make the same mistake again and so didn't push. "Simon do you feel up to the interrogation?" Jace asked instead. Simon sighed but agreed and started to make his way to Camille but Izzy stopped him.

"Wait Simon, Camille said she would only talk to you if she gets to kiss you again", Izzy said carefully.

Jace glared at Izzy and Simon closed his eyes in pain, "You didn't tell us that!" Jace said angrily. 

"I was distracted by the fact that you kicked Simon out of the institute!" Izzy shouted causing Simon to flinch he hated it when people shouted at each other because it reminded him of Camille. Simon knew Camille was locked up but he was still afraid she would appear at any moment and scream at him for something that wasn't even his fault. 

Jace was about to retort but Alec intervened, "Now isn't the time to argue". 

"Alexander is right, Simon you don't have to do this". 

Simon shared a sad look with Jace and Clary, "I do have to" Simon said and made himself go on to the interrogation room. 

"What was that about?" Magus asked Clary while he gave Simon a concerned look. 

"I'm sorry I can't tell you without Simon's permission", Clary said and followed Simon. Clary put an arm around him when she caught up with him and Simon was thankful for the comfort. When they arrived Simon went in with Jace and Magnus for back up while Clary and Izzy stayed with Alec to protect him. 

"My gorgeous Caramel", Camille said raking her eyes up and down Simon's body making him look away.

"I wish you would stop calling me that". 

"But it's such a cute name", Camille said with a pout. Simon grimaced he didn't feel that way at all it still haunted him in his nightmares. "You owe me a kiss", Camille said smirking. 

Simon sighed in defeat he hated that even though it was over between them Camille was still hurting him. Simon made himself go to Camille and bent down so she could kiss him, Simon knew she would but he still felt tears form when she used the kiss to hurt him even more again. When Camille ended the kiss she suddenly broke free from the handcuffs and spun Simon around so that she could hold him tightly against her. She quickly grabbed her knife and held it against Simon's throat. Simon's heart pounded in terror and it increased when Camille whispered in his ear quiet enough so that only he could hear, "Remember when we used to do this for fun?" Simon flinched and closed his eyes in pain when the memories hit him. 

"How is this possible?" Jace shouted as he and Magnus drew their seraph blades while Clary and Izzy did the same and put Alec behind them. 

Camille grinned, "I have a man on the inside working for me". 

"Izzy! Clary!" Magnus shouted when he saw Hodge about to attack them, but Hodge had already reached them and and knocked them out before they could even turn around. Hodge grabbed Alec and held his seraph blade against his throat. Alec tried to calm his racing heart but he couldn't he was terrified. 

"Let Alec and Simon go!" Jace yelled in fury he couldn't believe Hodge had betrayed him. He had been his mentor growing up he was like a father to him, and his heart hurt more than he could bear. 

Camille gripped Simon's hair and yanked his head further back so she could kiss his neck making Simon wish he could escape so badly but he couldn't, "Hmm I don't think so", She said and licked his neck, "He tastes far too good and I need Alec I can't get my money without him".

"You're going to give him to Robert!" Magnus said angrily. 

"Of course I did say there was still time to see him didn't I". 

Jace was about to yell again but Magnus stopped him, "Camille please don't do this we can work out a deal with the Clave". 

Camille laughed, "The Clave would never make a deal with a Downworlder especially me. Now let me and Hodge walk out of here with Simon and Alec or we will kill them", Camille said and pressed the knife harder into Simon's neck drawing a bit of blood and making Simon wince in pain he refused to give Camille the satisfaction of crying out. Jace and Magnus shared a look and reluctantly put their seraph blades to show they wouldn't try to attack. Camille grinned, "Good boys". Camille made Simon walk out of the room and locked the door behind her she nodded at Hodge who followed her forcing Alec to go with them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :) 
> 
> Just a warning - there is past rape but it is implied and there is attempted rape in this chapter.

8 years ago...

Simon jumped in fright when the door slammed open, fear filled his heart when Camille came storming in. She slammed Simon onto the floor and straddled him. "Stop spending so much time with Raphael!"

"W-why?" Simon stammered wishing he could fight her off, but Camille always made him wear magic suppressing handcuffs.

Camille leaned down close to Simon and whispered in his ear, "Because I know you have feelings for him".

Simon's eyes widened, how could she think that? He didn't see Raphael as anything more than a close friend and when he tried to explain this Camille dug her fingernails into his arms making Simon yelp in pain.

"Liar!" Camille screeched. She pulled out her knife and held it against Simon's neck making his heart hammer in terror. "Tell me the truth".

"I am telling the truth, please believe me". Camille pressed the knife harder into Simon's neck making him cry out in pain and in his fear told Camille what she wanted to hear.

"From now on you're always staying in this house, and you aren't allowed to see Raphael", Camille said darkly and kissed Simon hard.

"Camille please don't do this, don't keep me here", Simon begged two hours later when Camille had finished having her way with him. They were lying on the bed and Camille had Simon trapped in her arms.

"I have to Caramel, don't worry you will learn to love this".

Tears rolled down Simon's cheeks when Camille straddled him again.

 

Now...

 

Simon was taken out of that terrible memory when he felt Camille wrap a painfully tight arm around his waist. Camille had forced him to stay in that house for years and did horrible things to him, until one night Raphael had saved him. Raphael had done everything he could to get Camille locked away but she was too powerful. So instead Raphael had done his best to protect Simon from Camille and help him recover. It hurt so much that he had lost Raphael. Camille was playing with Simon's hair and kissing his neck making his heart race in fear. The thought of being forced to be with her again terrified Simon. Simon looked behind him to see Hodge dragging Alec and Simon felt fear for Alec. They had sped to the hotel after they left the Institute and Camille put magical suppressing handcuffs on Simon that Hodge had taken with them.

"Camille, please let Alec go".

"I can't do that I'm afraid".

"I'll be okay", Alec said reassuringly.

Simon was going to protest but before he could Raphael opened the door and blinked in suprise at Simon and stared at him. Camille noticed and tightened her grip possessively on Simon.

"Raphael you know where to take Alec, we still have a few hours before the agreed time so I'm going to have some fun with Caramel".

Simon froze in terror at those words and when Camille kissed his neck again. Simon gave Raphael a pleading look but Raphael just ignored him.

"Please don't hurt Simon!" Alec said frantically. But Camille spoke as though he hadn't said anything.

"Also step up the security, those stupid Shadowhunters are going to try and rescue these two". Raphael nodded and took Alec away using his super speed.

Camille turned Simon around to face her and gave him a bruising kiss, "Come on, let's go to our bedroom".

 

Back in the institute Maryse had come down to check on how the interrogation was going, and gaped in shock at the scene before her. Jace and Magnus were trapped in the interrogation room, while Izzy and Clary where lying unconscious on the floor. Maryse ran to Izzy and Clary to check them for injuries, thankfully they were both okay but would need some time to recover in the infirmary. Maryse then unlocked the door, Jace and Magnus immediately stormed out. Jace paced with his head in his hands while Magnus checked for himself that Izzy and Clary were okay.

"I'm going to kill Camille and Hodge! I can't believe Hodge betrayed us", Jace said his voice breaking.

"What are you talking about?" Maryse said in shock.

After Izzy and Clary had been taken to the infirmary Jace and Magnus told Maryse everything that had happened. Maryse had to do a lot to stop her tears falling. She couldn't believe her son had been taken from her again and could be in Robert's hands if they didn't save him. Maryse felt like someone had punched her in the stomach when Jace and Magnus explained that Hodge had helped Camille take Alec.

"We need to go to the hotel now!" Jace said fiercely.

"Wait, Camille and Hodge could have taken them somewhere else knowing we would look there", Magnus pointed out.

"Or they could have taken them there knowing we would look anywhere else but there", Jace argued.

Maryse spoke up before Magnus could argue back, "Before we do anything we need to get back up and figure out a plan".

"There isn't time for that, we don't know when they are taking Alec to Robert and Camille is still obsessed with Simon. Camille will be hurting him right now", Jace said.

"We can't save Alec by ourselves and I don't care what Camille does to that warlock", Maryse said.

Magnus had to hold Jace and himself back from attacking Maryse. How could she say that? Magnus didn't know for sure but he had his suspicions that Camille had abused Simon when they were together. Magnus was afraid of what she could be doing to Simon and Alec.

"Jace don't, we need to be focused on saving Alec and Simon not on our anger". Jace reluctantly stopped struggling and nodded.

"You will both stay here until I have our back up and then you will come with me to discuss a plan", Maryse said sharply and left.

"We're not really going to do that right?" Jace said. If Magnus didn't agree he would go alone, Jace would do anything to save Alec and Simon. But to his relief Magnus did agree.

"Of course not", Magnus said and after making sure they had enough weapons left the institute.

 

In the hotel Camille dragged Simon into her room and locked the room so that no one would come barging in. If the door was locked her clan knew to leave her alone. Simon tried to fight but Camille was too strong and the handcuffs were taking away Simon's strength as well as his magic. Camille threw Simon onto her bed, she straddled him and held his arms tightly above his head and kissed him fiercely. But before she could do anything else she was suddenly thrown hard enough into the wall to knock her out.

Simon sat up breathing heavily and his heart racing in fear, but he was relieved to see Raphael. "Raphael please help me!"

Raphael immediately ran to Simon and took off the handcuffs. Simon threw himself at Raphael and couldn't stop sobbing. Raphael wrapped his arms around Simon and comforted him while keeping an eye on Camille at the same time. When Simon had calmed down Raphael released him and put his hands gently on his shoulders. "Simon you need to go now", Raphael said urgently. He felt terrible for not coming to Simon's aid sooner but he was determined to help him escape now.

"I can't leave without Alec, where is he?"

Raphael felt an ache in his chest. Simon always put others before himself and that was part of what made Raphael fall in love with Simon and he realized how much he missed him. "I can't tell you where he is. I'm risking so much just saving you-"

"You know what Robert will do to Alec, please help me save him".

"I'm sorry". Simon looked away and tried to leave but Raphael stopped Simon and held him close. "Simon, Camille will never stop coming after you if you save Alec".

"Camille won't stop no matter what I do, she's obsessed with me". Simon had tried to run from her but no matter where he went she always found him. In the end Simon stayed in New York and always had his wards up in his loft. Simon and Camille both had eternity and he hated that he would never be safe.

Raphael sighed he debated using his super speed to bring Simon back to his loft, but he knew that Simon would just come back and try to save Alec by himself. Though Raphael was still upset and angry with Simon for betraying him, he couldn't let him be trapped by Camille again. "Okay I'll help you". Raphael felt his heart swell when Simon smiled gratefully at him, but he immediately squashed his feelings. He couldn't allow himself to fall for Simon only to get his heart broken again. Raphael took Simon to where they were keeping Alec and let him go.

"Simon!" Alec said and hugged him tightly, "Are you okay?"

Simon returned the hug, "Yeah", he lied. He couldn't tell Alec about Camille almost raping him, it was too hard to think about let alone talk about. Alec immediately stood in front of Simon protectively and tried to protect him from Raphael, but Simon stopped him. "Alec it's okay, Raphael saved me and now he's helping save you".

Alec looked at Raphael in suprise and when Simon nodded reassuringly at him he relaxed. Suddenly Jace and Magnus came running in looking as though they had been in a few fights. Jace and Magnus were shocked to see Alec and Simon freed, but Magnus immediately hugged Alec while Jace hugged Simon. Jace noticed Raphael scowl when he hugged Simon and Jace smirked at Raphael who glared at him. When Simon and Alec explained everything, Jace and Magnus reluctantly agreed to let Raphael help them escape the hotel.

"We need to go now", Jace said anxiously.

"You're not going anywhere", Said a cold and angry voice.

They all whipped around and Simon was terrified when he saw Camille.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :) 
> 
> I'm thinking of writing prequels about Simon's life before City of Secrets and Alec's before he discovers the Shadow World. 
> 
> Warnings: there is attempted rape in this chapter.

Meanwhile in an unknown location...

Robert sighed as he sat down on the sofa. His anger and hatred towards Maryse and Simon increased every day, how dare they take Alec away from him? He was going to make them wish they had never been born. Robert didn't want Isabelle and Max, they had betrayed him as much as Maryse had and he was going to make them pay too. Robert's dark thoughts were interrupted when Valentine joined him on the sofa and wrapped an arm around his waist. Robert felt his mood lighten a bit and leaned his head against Valentine's shoulder. 

"We'll get Alec back", Valentine said comfortingly. 

"I don't trust Camille to give us Simon though, you know how obsessed with him she is". 

"Well we'll just send Jonathan to get him, he's just as angry as us and has been wanting to have some fun with that filthy warlock". 

"What shall we do about Maryse, Isabelle and Max? They will be well protected at the Institute". 

"Leave them to me", Valentine said with a grin. He hated them for hurting Robert so much and he wouldn't rest until they answered for their crime. He missed seeing Robert smile and he was willing to do anything to get him to smile again. He and his son missed Alec too and wanted their family back together so badly. They would have to get Alec on their side though and Valentine grinned as a plan formed in his mind that would get Alec to be their ally and make Simon pay at the same time. 

 

Simon tried to stay calm, but Camille was staring longingly at him and it scared him. The others put Simon behind them and he could see Magnus trying to get Alec to go behind them too but Alec refused to. 

"Raphael, put Lightwood and the Shadowhunters in the cells and give Simon to me now!" Camille yelled, furious that Raphael had taken Simon from her. 

"No! That's not happening, I don't work for you anymore", Raphael said. He had stayed with Camille so he could keep an eye on her for Simon. But he couldn't stand to be with her anymore and he couldn't let her have Simon. 

"What?" Camille screeched. 

"You heard me, Raphael said and stepped closer to Simon, "Portal us out now". 

Simon nodded his heart warming at the fact that Raphael was still siding with them. He was in the process of creating a portal when he suddenly felt a knife on his neck making him stop. 

"It's been too long Simon, I've missed you so much", A voice purred in Simon's ear making Simon squeeze his eyes shut in pain. He knew that voice far too well, it was Heidi. She was just as obsessed with him as Camille was and along with a few of Camille's most trusted clan members had helped kept Simon prisoner in Camille's mansion. They were all rewarded by being allowed to do whatever they wanted to Simon and he was still plagued with those nightmares. The others whipped around and glared furiously at Heidi.

"Let Simon go!" Jace yelled. 

Heidi stepped back bringing Simon with her making Simon panic, "I don't think so". 

Jace growled and tried to come closer, but Heidi pushed the knife harder into Simon's neck drawing out some blood. Raphael put his arm in front of Jace to stop him moving any closer which caused Jace to glare at him, but Raphael just ignored him. 

Simon felt himself panic even more as the smell of his blood made Heidi tighten her grip painfully on him and lick some of the blood off his neck. He could see the lust in Camille's eyes had become stronger and she was about to use her speed to rush to Simon, but before she could more clan members had come to the room drawn by Simon's blood. Camille hissed furiously at her clan and they reluctantly stopped themselves from attacking Simon. 

Suddenly Heidi let go of Simon and fell to the floor, Simon turned in shock to see his ex Jordan. Seeing Jordan sent a wave of anxiety through him. Simon couldn't believe so many of his exes where all together in one room and his anxiety increased when they all glared at each other. 

"Simon, portal out now! Jordan said putting Simon behind him. 

"I can't leave without all of you", Simon argued and threw a spell at a vampire who had been creeping behind Jace and Jace sent him a grateful smile before helping Luke fight off several vampires who were trying to corner him. The rest of the pack had come with Luke and Jordan and were helping too. Jordan grabbed Simon's arms when he tried to cast another spell and put magic supressing handcuffs on him. 

"Jordan! What are you doing?" Simon asked in shock as Jordan signalled a young woman to come over and she created a portal. 

"This is for your own safety", Jordan said and pulled Simon with him through the portal. 

"Jace!" Simon cried out as Jordan pulled him in.

Jace whipped around at Simon's shout but was too late. "Simon!" Jace shouted and ran to where the portal disappeared. Jace saw that Camille had tried to stop Simon going through the portal too but like Jace had been too late. Jace was shaking with fury and tried to take his anger out on Camille but Raphael beat him to it. That made Jace even more angry, but he had to focus on the fight and protect Alec. He scanned the room for Alec and found him side by side with Magnus doing the best he could to help, but it was difficult for him when he hadn't been trained yet. Jace ran to Alec and Magnus to help protect Alec. 

Raphael slammed Camille into the wall, but to his fury she just smirked at him. "The dog won't be able to keep Simon from me you know. Oh, the things I want to do to Simon right now. You should have heard Simon's screams Raphael they were so-"

Raphael snarled and bared his fangs at Camille, "You won't get to hurt Simon ever again". Raphael threw Camille into the wall hard enough to knock her out. Raphael wanted so badly to kill Camille for what she had done to Simon, but she needed to pay properly killing her wouldn't be enough. 

Meanwhile Alec was freaking out, he didn't really know what he was doing. Magnus and Jace were doing their best to protect him but there were so many vampires. Alec was suddenly pushed into the wall by a vampire who looked the same age as him, but Alec reminded himself that his looks were no indication of his age.

The vampire rake his eyes up and down Alec's body and grinned at Alec showing his fangs, "My, my aren't you handsome", the vampire said as he pressed himself against Alec and leaned in close. 

Alec was freaking out and tried to push the vampire away but he was too strong, "Please don't", Alec pleaded but he was ignored and the vampire gave him a bruising kiss. Alec suddenly found himself in a different room lying on the floor with the vampire on top of him which terrified him. 

"I'm sure Camille wouldn't mind if I had a go with you", The vampire said his words making Alec even more scared and he desperately tried to get away but he was trapped. Just when the vampire's hand moved to try and take his trousers off the door banged open and Magnus threw the vampire of Alec and Jace killed him with his seraph blade. Alec sat up and hugged Magnus tightly, Alec felt guilty for making Magnus' shirt wet with his tears but he couldn't stop them. 

Jace joined in the hug feeling furious. They had just finished knocking out or killing the last of the vampires when Jace and Magnus realised Alec had gone missing. Jace was angry with himself for not realising sooner but he was relived they had got there in time. He knew now wasn't the time, but he couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy when he saw Magnus card his fingers through Alec's hair, he was so confused. He was still in love with Alec, but part of him was starting to fall for Simon. Simon! The thought of him made Jace remember that Jordan had kidnapped him. Reluctantly leaving Alec with Magnus Jace ran back to the cells and harshly grabbed Luke. 

"Where did Jordan take Simon?" Jace shouted angrily. 

"What? I didn't know Jordan took Simon". 

Jace loosened his grip a bit when he saw that Luke was genuinely confused. Jace told Luke that he saw Jordan take Simon through a portal and Luke punched the wall in anger. 

"Jordan still isn't over Simon. I was trying to help him move on and I thought he had". 

Jace's eyes widened, Simon had told him about him and Jordan but he thought Jordan had left New York to try and get over Simon. Jace voiced these thoughts and Luke gave him a guilty look. 

"Jordan did leave but he came back a few months ago". 

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I wanted to give Jordan a chance, I didn't think he would kidnap Simon". 

Jace rubbed his face with his hands in frustration, "We need to go back to the institute and find out where Jordan could have taken Simon".


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :) 
> 
> Warning: there is implied rape in this chapter.

Simon almost fell to the floor when he came through the portal but Jordan caught him and pulled him close. Simon felt uncomfortable so close to him and tried to pull away but Jordan wouldn't let him. 

"Um... I don't suppose you could take these handcuffs of?" Simon said nervously moving the handcuffs around for emphasis. 

"I'm sorry Simon but if I do that you'll just portal out of here". 

"What if I promise I won't? I seriously won't, I hate having these things on they remind of when I was trapped with Camille". Simon said shakily. There was a time when Simon had deeply trusted Jordan and told him what Camille had done to him. 

"I'm truly sorry but I can't", Jordan said with genuine remorse. 

Jordan let go of Simon to his relief and went to the kitchen. Simon looked around the apartment and felt both sadness and anxiousness as he recognised the place he had lived with Jordan and had once called home. 

"You know if you take these handcuffs off I can just magic some food here for us", Simon said with a grin but Jordan just rolled his eyes.

"You can't fool me Simon". 

Simon sighed and moved to the living room and sat at the sofa in an attempt to be as far way from Jordan as possible. But to his dismay Jordan soon joined him on the sofa having ordered them some food. 

"I know you're trying to help but please just let me go". 

Simon hadn't noticed that Jordan had put his arm around his shoulders, but he certainly did when Jordan's arm moved to his waist and forced Simon to straddle him, he pressed Simon tightly against his chest. Simon tried to get away again but Jordan tightened his grip. "You're in so much danger with Camille out there, not to mention Heidi and Jonathan". Simon flinched at the names. "You're safer here with me". Jordan leaned in and kissed Simon. Simon froze but then tried to get Jordan to stop kissing him but Jordan wouldn't. Instead he just pushed Simon so that he was lying down on the sofa with him on top of Simon. 

"I want you back", Jordan whispered and kissed Simon again. 

"Jordan stop this, I can't be with you again". 

"Why?" Jordan asked brokenly. 

"You were too controlling, it was so bad you wouldn't even let me leave the apartment!". 

"I just hated how those shadowhunters treated you and still do. Every time you had to leave you would get hurt, I was trying to protect you".

"I know but you went too far and I can't go through that again". 

"I promise I won't be like that". 

"Jordan, we aren't even dating and you're making me stay here against my will again. You have just kissed me against my will, you're scaring me. That's not something I want to feel if we were to date again". Jordan got off Simon and Simon immediately jumped away. 

"I'm so sorry Simon, I didn't mean to do any of that and I certainly didn't mean to scare you. I just got carried away, but please give me one more chance". 

"How do I know you wouldn't get carried away if we got back together? I'm sorry but you've lost my trust Jordan". 

Jordan became angry, he painfully grabbed Simon's arms and pulled him close to his chest, "But I love you, I have never stopped loving you". 

"You have a funny way of showing it", Simon said sadly. 

Jordan growled and was about to protest but someone banged on the door. Simon tried to call for help but Jordan put his hand over his mouth. "Don't, it could be Camille", Jordan said quietly and put a gag on Simon. He pushed Simon into the guest bedroom that used to be his before he and Jordan began dating and chained his leg to the radiator ignoring Simon's glare. Jordan closed the door and reluctantly went to his front door looked into the peephole and cursed when he saw that it was Maia. 

"Open up, I know you're in there Jordan!" Jordan sighed in frustration, he knew that Maia wouldn't leave until he let her in. As soon as Jordan opened the door Maia barged in making sure to bang into Jordan on the way in. Jordan resisted clutching his shoulder not wanting to give Maia the satisfaction. 

"Please go Maia, now isn't a good time". 

"I don't care! What are you doing here? You were supposed to leave New York!" Maia shouted angrily crossing her arms. 

"I tried I really tried, but I couldn't stay away". 

"If you have hurt Simon-"

"I would never hurt Simon. I love him", Jordan's eyes widened when he realised what he said. 

Maia stepped closer to him and growled, "That's the problem Jordan. You used your love to justify hurting Simon when you were together and that scares me because I'm afraid of what you might do to him now". A loud banging stopped Jordan from protesting making Maia glare at him. "What was that?" 

"I don't know, please just go". 

Maia ignored him and followed the sound to the guest bedroom. Maia opened the door and was horrified to see Simon tied to the radiator. "Simon!" Maia rushed to Simon and took the gag off Simon. 

"Maia please help me", Simon said failing to hide the fear in his voice. 

"Where are the keys Jordan?" Maia said darkly. Maia turned around angrily when Jordan didn't answer but to her suprise Jordan had disappeared. "Jordan?" Maia got up and began to search for him. 

"Don't, come back", Simon said anxiously, but Maia didn't listen and continued to search for Jordan. 

Suddenly Jordan came out of nowhere and punched almost hard enough to knock her out. But Maia managed to remain conscious and she managed to get to her feet using the coffee table for support. Maia could hear Simon shouting her name in concern, but she was feeling very disoriented and couldn't reply. Maia tried to hit Jordan back but her disorientation made her miss and Jordan hit her so hard she fell to the floor unconscious. 

Simon pulled desperately on his chains wanting to check on Maia but they wouldn't budge. Jordan stormed into the room and Simon tried to back away but the chains limited how far back he could go. Jordan leaned in close and lifted Simon harshly to his feet. 

"We have to go now", Jordan said and unlocked the chain that was tying Simon's leg to the radiator. Jordan dragged Simon with him. Simon tried to fight back but he had lost a lot of his strength because of the magical supressing handcuffs. 

"Please let me check on Maia". 

"She's fine". 

Simon tried to struggle more, "Please Jordan". 

Jordan pulled Simon tight against him, "There's no time Simon, we need to get somewhere safe before Maia wakes up". Jordan kissed Simon and deepened it even though Simon clearly didn't want it. Jordan slammed Simon against the wall, he intensified the kiss and roamed his hands all over Simon ignoring Simon's struggles and tears. Jordan reluctantly stopped a while later when he heard Maia stirring. 

"Let me go", Simon pleaded tearfully. 

"I told you, I can't", Jordan said. Jordan picked Simon up and carried him bridal style to take him out of the room. 

 

Meanwhile when the others arrived at the institute they gave Camille to two shadowhunters who took her away and Maryse stormed up to them. "How could you disobey a direct order and what are two Downworlders doing here?" Maryse said angrily. 

"We told you there was no time to wait, and they helped us save Alexander", Magnus said angrily, he wrapped an arm protectively around Alec who was still shaken up. Magnus was furious that Maryse was more angry about them disobeying an order and having Luke and Raphael at the institute than being worried about Alec. Maryse hadn't even spared Alec a glance. This was so unlike before when Maryse had rushed to Alec nearly in tears, and with the way she was treating Simon Magnus was afraid Maryse was becoming like Robert. 

Jace glared furiously at the arm wrapped around Alec. Alec and Magnus were becoming closer, he knew from Izzy that Magnus had asked Alec out on a date. Jace had to tell Alec how he felt before it was too late, he ignored the part of him that was saying that he loved Simon. The jealousy turned into anger, he had to find Simon he was so scared of what Jordan could be doing to him. 

"But we can't trust them, what if they are leading Camille or Robert straight to us?" 

Raphael snarled, "We would never do that! We don't have time for this we need to find Simon". Raphael said and walked past Maryse ignoring her protests. Jace and Luke followed him but Maryse stopped Magnus and Alec and she hugged Alec. 

Alec's heart hurt, he was still reeling from the vampire trying to rape him and his mother completely ignoring him when he came in hurt so much. Maryse maybe trying to comfort him now but it was a bit too late. Alec got out of Maryse's grip and when she looked at him in confusion he just gave her an upset look. Magnus offered Alec his hand and he took it, they both left Maryse staring after them in shock. 

"Are you okay?" Magnus asked in concern.

"Yeah it just..." Alec trailed off unsure of how to explain, but Magnus nodded in understanding and pulled Alec close to him. A few years ago Alec would have been uncomfortable with this kind of affection in public, but he had become much more confident and content in his own skin since he had come out and enjoyed the feeling of melting into Magnus' embrace. The embrace helped to chase away the terrible memories of the vampire lying on top of him and trapping him. 

They went to a private room to talk, Jace had texted Izzy, and she and Clary were feeling well enough to meet them. Izzy immediately hugged Alec as soon as they came in, "How dare you guys go without us!" Izzy said angrily after she released Alec glaring at Magnus and Jace. 

"You two were unconscious you couldn't have come", Jace said making Izzy focus her glare on him.

"Where's Simon?" Clary aske anxiously after she had hugged Alec too. 

"That's what we are here to talk about", Luke said. Luke then told Clary and Izzy about Jordan kidnapping Simon Clary punched the wall in her anger and tried to again but Izzy stopped her not wanting Clary to be hurt. 

"We have to go now", Clary said menacingly. 

"Wait we don't know where Jordan took Simon", Alec said and Clary reluctantly nodded. 

"Simon lived with Jordan before they started dating and I think he stayed when they were dating. Jordan probably took him there, but I don't know where that was Simon never told me", Raphael said, trying to contain his anger. He wished he had known then that Jordan had made Simon keep it a secret, he was too furious with Simon to investigate further and try to follow him when Simon had refused to tell him where he was staying. Raphael closed his eyes in pain when he remembered the cruel words he had said to Simon when he had tried to talk to him. But then he reminded himself that Simon had betrayed him and at the time he felt he deserved it, but now he just wanted Simon back despite what he had done to him. Raphael jumped when Luke's phone rang. 

"It's Maia, I should take this", Luke said.

"Put it on speaker", Jace said. Luke nodded and answered the call. 

"Luke, Jordan has Simon", Maia said fearfully. 

"I know, wait how do you know?"

"I came to Jordan's apartment and I saw Simon tied up there. But Jordan knocked me out and took Simon, I don't know where they went". 

"I'm going to kill Jordan!" Jace and Raphael said at the same time, causing them to glare at each other. 

"Maia we need help from the pack, go to Taki's I'll meet you there". 

Maia agreed and hung up, "I'm going to go and search for Simon with the pack". 

"I'll help, but my clan are loyal to Camille so they won't help for us they would only find Simon to give him to Camille even though she is locked up, she will eventually escape and they know this. I don't Simon anywhere near Camille again", Raphael said. He wanted to go and take his fury out on Camille right now but Simon was more important. He needed to find him. 

Luke nodded and spoke to the others, "You guys stay here and think of places Jordan could have taken Simon, I'll call you if we find Simon", Luke said and left with Raphael after everyone else agreed. 

"Alec, can I have a word with you?", Jace said. Alec nodded and followed him out, neither noticing Magnus' worried frown. 

Alec and Jace went into an empty room. Alec became concerned when Jace began pacing and wringing his hands. "What's wrong?" 

Jace sighed, "I need to tell you something, I have been wanting to tell you for years but I..." Jace groaned in frustration when he couldn't find the words he needed. 

Alec stepped closer to Jace and put his hands on his shoulders comfortingly, "You can tell me anything, you know that right?"

Jace nodded but he still couldn't speak so he closed the distance between them confusing Alec and tried to kiss him. Alec's eyes widened and he backed away. "Jace, I'm so sorry but I don't feel that way about you". 

Jace yelled and kicked a table over in his anger making Alec flinch and back away more, "This is all Magnus' fault! If he had never-"

"Hey! This isn't Magnus' fault. I'm sorry but I fell for him, he didn't make me fall for him". 

"How do you know he didn't get a warlock to make you fall for him?" 

"He wouldn't do that!" 

"You have only known him for a few days, how can you trust him so quickly?"

"Magnus has saved my life again and again and it hurts that you would say Magnus forced me to fall for him. It would hurt Magnus even more so don't say that to him". Jace stepped closer to Alec and tried to kiss him again but Alec pushed him away, "Jace please, I only think of you as my best friend". 

Jace kicked another table over and ran out of the room not wanting Alec to see his tears. Alec sank to the floor breathing heavily, he couldn't believe this was happening on top of everything else. Alec prayed this wouldn't ruin his friendship with Jace he couldn't lose him. Magnus came into the room having heard Jace's shout, Magnus crouched to Alec's level and gently took his hands. 

"Alexander what happened?"

Alec told Magnus everything and was sobbing by the end of it. So much had happened over the last few days and it was too overwhelming for him. He was so afraid for Simon and losing Jace, he could still feel Camille and the other vampire's unwanted kisses and it made him want to throw up. Magnus held Alec tightly to him and did his best to comfort Alec. 

 

Meanwhile, Simon had woken up in an unfamiliar room. Jordan had knocked him out after he had taken him out of the apartment. Simon panicked when he realised he was tied to a bed in pyjamas. The thought of Jordan changing his clothes while he was unconscious really freaked Simon out, he didn't want to think about what else Jordan might have done to him. The door opened and Jordan came in with a grin. 

"Simon, you're awake", Jordan said happily. Simon's fear increased tenfold when Jordan climbed into the bed and on top of him. "You're mine", Jordan whispered and began kissing Simon. This was too much like what happened with Camille, tears fell down Simon's cheeks as Jordan eagerly pulled his trousers and shirt off. He couldn't go through this again, he just couldn't.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :) 
> 
> Warning: there is implied rape in this chapter.

A few hours later Jordan had fallen asleep and had his arm possessively tight around Simon's waist. Simon was trying everything he could to get out of Jordan's hold but the restraints made it impossible. Simon missed Jace and his friends so much and hoped they were going to save him. Being with Raphael made Simon realize how much he missed him too. Simon had been so happy with Raphael. Simon tried to make the memory of the day it all went terribly wrong disappear but the memory was very stubborn and flashed before his eyes.

 

1 year ago...

 

Simon had been enjoying some precious time off, he rarely got any thanks to his clients and the Clave. He had wanted to spend it with Raphael, but he was worried about what Camille was up to. Camille didn't make it a secret that she wanted Simon back and Raphael was afraid that she was planning something big to get him. So Raphael was with Camille at the hotel and Simon had decided to catch up on episodes of The Flash that he had missed. But knocking on his door made Simon groan with annoyance and pause the episode. Simon felt a wave of fear when after checking with magic that he saw that it was Raj, Simon didn't want to open the door for him but he knew Raj would just get him in big trouble with the Cave which would have terrible consequences for him. When Simon opened the door Raj was smirking and raking his eyes up and down his body like he always did and Simon shuddered, Simon glared at Raj.

"What do you want?"

"I need you to make a potion for me".

"This was supposed to be my time off".

Raj scoffed, "Warlocks shouldn't get time off".

Simon wanted to argue but knew that too would get him in trouble so he reluctantly let that comment slide, "Fine just let me get my coat and supplies". The Clave didn't trust Simon so they made him make his potions at the institute where he could be watched and captured more easily if he was plotting against them. It made Simon so hurt and angry, he would never do that but they never believed him when he told them this.

"Oh you don't need to make it at the institute. Just make it here".

Simon crossed his arms defensively, "The Clave wouldn't like that and I don't want you in my apartment".

"They don't have to know. If you don't let me in, I'll tell the Clave that you tried to kill me. You know they would never believe you and I'm sure you haven't forgotten what they are capable of".

Simon flinched and looked away, Raj had been there when the Clave had tortured and experimented on him. In fact Raj had happily joined in and was constantly trying to find reasons for Simon to be strapped back on the table again. Raj's friends who hated Simon because of being a warlock tried to help Raj, but thankfully Jace and the others protected him and made sure Raj was never successful. Simon loved them so much, he wished they were here now but he knew they were on an important mission and he couldn't take them away from it. "Come in", Simon said in defeat.

Raj's smirk widened and he banged into Simon hard when he came in making Simon wince in pain. Simon closed the door and made himself turn to Raj. He backed away when he realized how close Raj had been to him. Raj was always like this with him and he hated it. Raj would find excuses to touch him and hold him even when he knew Simon didn't want him to. Simon had tried to stop him but he always used the threat of reporting false crimes to the Clave and Simon knew the Clave would believe Raj over him. "So um... what potion did you want me to make?"

Instead of answering Raj suddenly put magic suppressing handcuffs on him. Raj tugged Simon close and held a seraph blade to his throat.

"Raj, what are you doing?" Simon asked in terror.

Raj just grinned at Simon and pushed him into his bedroom so hard he fell over. Simon's eyes widened in horror when he understood what Raj was going to do to him. Simon got up and tried to kick Raj but he felt a sudden painful sensation of his energy being taking away from him and he fell to the floor again. Raj threw Simon on to the bed and climbed on top of him, Simon tried to push Raj off him but he wouldn't get off.

"Simon?" A shocked voice came from the door. Simon was so happy to see Raphael.

"Raphael-"

Simon was cut off by Raphael shouting angrily, "How could you do this to me?"

Simon looked at him in hurt and confusion and stared after him as he sped out of the room. Raj tightened his grip on Simon and whispered in his ear, "He thinks you were cheating on him, he couldn't see the handcuffs because of me".

Pain filled Simon's heart when he realized Raj was right. "Raj please don't do this!" Simon begged and tried to push off again to no avail. Raj just kissed him and lay on top of him.

When Raj had finished having his way with Simon he cupped his face making him flinch, "That was amazing Simon, I can't wait for next time".

"There won't be a next time, I'll report you to the Clave", Simon managed to get out between sobs.

Raj stroked Simon's hair and rolled his eyes, "Come on Simon, you know they won't do anything. They would rather have you for themselves than help you. Now as much I would love to stay with you all day, I'm afraid I have to go I have a mission".

When Raj let him go and had taken the magic suppressing handcuffs off him, Simon immediately created a portal to get to the institute where he knew Raphael would be because he had a meeting he couldn't miss. "Raphael!" Simon called out seeing him about to turn to the next corridor. Raphael stopped and glared at Simon.

"I don't want to see you right now!"

"Rapha please-"

"No! After everything we have been through how could you do this?"  
"I didn't want it Raj was forcing himself on me and... and when you left he r-raped me", Simon said, he knew he was still crying but he didn't care he was reeling from Raj's attack. "He's going to again and I'm so scared, please believe me".

"You said you were okay with me being asexual, why couldn't you have just told me the truth instead of cheating on me and lying?" Raphael said his voice full of hurt, and Simon could see he was struggling to fight his own tears making his heart ache.

"I meant it when I said I was more than okay with that, I'm not lying I could never hurt you".

"I'm finding that very hard to believe right now". Simon tried to move closer to Raphael and protest but he pushed him harshly away. "We are over Simon!"

Simon's breath hitched in shock and pain, "Rapha I love you, please don't end us".

Raphael looked away and wiped his eyes roughly, "I had believed you loved me but now... How long has this been going or was this a one time thing? Where you even with Camille against your will or was that another lie to become close to me just so you could just hurt me?" Part of Raphael immediately regretted those words when even more tears pooled out of Simon's eyes but he was too angry to take them back.

"How can you say that? I was trapped in that terrible place for years and-"

"How do I know what you are saying is true when you cheated on me?" Raphael screamed causing Simon to violently flinch.

"You saved me from Camille, you had to fight her and her clan members to get me away!"

"That could have just been part of your plan".

Simon couldn't believe he was hearing this. His time with Camille was one of the worst times in his very long life and the fact that Raphael was saying he was lying about it was a terrible blow to his heart. Raphael grabbed Simon and roughly took off the bracelet he had given Simon on their two year anniversary. Simon felt as though his heart was being taken along with it. The bracelet was the last thing Raphael's sister had given him before he became a vampire and he had always worn it ever since. It had meant more than words could express to Simon that Raphael had given it to him. It was a beautiful silver bracelet with intricate patterns on it but it wasn't flashy. Raphael put the bracelet back on his wrist and Simon's heart broke.

"You don't deserve this bracelet or me", Raphael snarled and sped off leaving Simon alone with a broken heart.

Simon had no idea that Izzy had seen everything. Izzy wanted to comfort her friend so much, but she felt she couldn't reveal she had been spying on them. Izzy was furious with Raphael and wanted to make him pay for hurting Simon. Izzy stayed secretly with Simon as he sunk to the floor against the wall and cried, so that even if he didn't know it at least he wasn't alone. Simon and Izzy both didn't know that someone else had been watching and they smiled with glee at Simon's pain and happily watched him until Simon left the institute through a portal.

 

Now...

 

Simon pain increased at the memory. His only solace was that Raphael now believed him about Camille, he just wished he believed he never cheated. Simon also wished that magic suppressing handcuffs had never been created as he felt more and more strength being sucked away. Simon jumped when Jordan moved and fear consumed him when Jordan woke up and smiled sleepily at him. Jordan moved so that he was lying on top of him and kissed his neck. Simon turned his head away and squeezed his eyes shut but Jordan backhanded him forcing Simon to look at him.

"I have a wonderful day planned for us Simon, you'll love it. I know how much you love Marvel, I bought all of the Marvel films and we're going to have a marathon".

Simon made himself smile, maybe if he played along he could escape, "You know me too well", Simon hoped he sounded cheerful and internally sighed in relief when Jordan smiled widely at him and got off him. Jordan picked Simon up and carried him to the living room. Simon didn't recognize the apartment, he assumed Jordan must have been borrowing it or sharing with a friend. After they had breakfast Jordan put on a movie and made Simon sit on his lap. Simon tried to pretend to love being so close to Jordan, but he just wanted to run away being pressed tightly against Jordan made his skin crawl. After a while Simon was terrified when Jordan became much more interested in him than the movie and he pushed Simon hard into the sofa and had his way with him.

Back at the institute Clary had the idea of getting Dot to do a tracking spell. Dot was an extremely powerful warlock and her tracking could be more effective than the packs' and Raphael's. Clary and Izzy had decided to go to Dot alone as they didn't want Alec anywhere near her in case she tried to kidnap him again. They also knew from a text from Magnus that he needed comforting though Magnus wouldn't tell them what had happened, and given that Jace refused to join them they had a feeling it was to do with him.

Clary glared at Dot as she smirked at the news of Simon being kidnapped, "Simon always was a trouble magnet".

Clary slammed her fist on the table in anger, "Simon's in terrible danger, we need you to find him now".

"And why should I?"

"We can work out a deal", Izzy said feeling just as angry as Clary and wishing they didn't have to offer Dot a deal after the way she had treated Simon, but she knew Dot would never help without a deal.

"If you let me go I'll help you".

"The best we can give you is a reduced sentence", Izzy said, there was no way she was putting Alec in more danger by allowing Dot to be on the loose.

"Fine, also Simon has to regularly visit me".

"Why?" Clary said angrily.

"Because I miss him and his sweet kisses", Dot said grinning.

"Simon will not be kissing you!" Izzy shouted, she and Clary had done their best to help Simon get over Dot and they hated that she wouldn't move on.

"Well that's up to him not you".

Izzy had to do a lot to stop herself punching Dot. In the end they reluctantly agreed to the deal hoping that Simon wouldn't be mad at them. They rejoiced when Dot found Simon and when they told the others, Alec had calmed down enough to join. They didn't want him to but Alec cared too much about Simon to stay behind. Jace came too but he kept shooting Alec looks of longing and awkwardness. Alec tried to ignore the looks which was hard but Magnus' arm around his waist helped a lot, but Alec also noticed Magnus and Jace kept glaring at each other making Alec very worried. Alec had managed to tell Magnus about what happened with Jace and Magnus was furious with Jace and Alec had to stop him taking his anger out on him. After they had informed Luke and Raphael of Simon's location, they set off to rescue him.

Meanwhile, a couple of movies later Jordan had left to make a phone call and Simon knew that now could be the only chance he had to escape. Simon quietly and as quickly as his body would allow him to went to the front door and opened it, thankfully Jordan hadn't thought to put extra locks on it. Simon tried to run but he only made it to the edge of the front garden before he felt Jordan launch himself at him and he fell flat on his stomach. Jordan turned Simon around so that he was on his back and straddled him.

"How could you do this? I thought you were happy to spend time with me!"

Simon tried to squash the rising fear but he couldn't, "I-I do I love spending time with you, I just miss my friends I want to see them".

Jordan pulled Simon up so that so his face was close to his and that Jordan was still able to straddle him, "I don't believe you, you were trying to escape". Simon tried to protest but Jordan still wouldn't believe him. Jordan got off Simon and dragged him back into the house, Simon tried to fight as there was no point pretending anymore but he wasn't strong enough. But when they got in Simon was shocked and relieved to see his rescue had sneaked into the house. Jordan tried to use Simon as hostage but Jace and Raphael were too quick for him, Jace pulled Simon away while Raphael attacked Jordan. Jace gave Simon to Magnus and Alec to protect him while he and the others helped Raphael. Magnus hugged Simon and Simon hugged tightly back fighting tears. There was a loud bang and everyone who had been trying to subdue Jordan was suddenly thrown backwards and unconscious.

Simon looked at Jordan in shock and fear, he must have had some potion. Magnus put Simon behind Alec and charged at Jordan but they heard the same bang and Magnus was pushed away and landed hard on the floor unconscious.

"Magnus!" Alec shouted in concern drawing Jordan's attention to him.

"You're Alec Lightwood aren't you?" Jordan said happily.

Alec panicked but tried not to show his fear, he blocked Simon from Jordan's view and attempted to keep his attention on him. Alec grinned in a way he hoped looked much more confident than he felt. "Yeah and if you don't hand turn yourself in I'll kill you".

Jordan laughed, "You couldn't kill me, you haven't even had any training yet everyone knows you didn't know anything about the Shadow World until now idiot!"

Alec's grip on his seraph blade faltered slightly but he kept his fighting stance that he had seen Magnus use. Simon tried to get Alec to give him up to save himself but Alec refused to he wouldn't let Jordan have Simon again. Just when Alec thought they were really screwed he was shocked to see his mother barge through the door and use the suprise to knock Jordan out. A few shadowhunters followed her in and a couple took Jordan away.

"What happened to them?" Maryse said anxiously as she bent down to check on Izzy.

"I think Jordan used a potion to knock them out", Alec said and after making sure Simon was okay he gently picked up Magnus' head and sat him up so he could see if he was hurt when he fell.

Maryse nodded in response and got up she stormed up to Simon who had been trying to check on Jace and grabbed him. "You keep putting my son in danger!" Maryse yelled, "Raj is right you should be locked up!"

Simon blanched, "You knew about that?" Simon's heart hurt so much he had thought back then that Maryse was still his friend.

"Of course I knew, take Simon away", Maryse said to a couple of shadowhunters who nodded and tried to take Simon but Alec stopped them.

"Mom stop this please-" Alec tried but was cut off when Maryse suddenly hit him and he was knocked out, he fell into Maryse's arms and she clutched him tightly to her.

Simon gaped at Maryse in shock, she gave him a twisted smile and Simon's heart leapt into his throat when Maryse changed and became Jonathan Morgenstern.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :) 
> 
> Warning: there is implied rape in this chapter.

Simon stared in horror at Jonathan and instinctively tried to throw a spell at him but the cuffs stopped him. Jonathan grinned at Simon when the action caused him a lot of pain. A couple of traitor shadowhunters grabbed Simon roughly. Jonathan turned to Alec who was unconscious in his arms and carded his fingers through his hair.

"Don't touch him!" Simon shouted and tried to get out of the shadowhunters' grip.

Jonathan just smiled wider, "Oh I plan to do much more than that", Jonathan bent down and kissed Alec and Simon struggled more wanting to save Alec, but the cuffs had taken so much of his energy he couldn't escape. "I can't wait for you to wake up", Jonathan whispered to Alec. Jonathan gave Alec to a couple of shadowhunters who took him away. Jonathan grabbed Simon's chin roughly, "You're going to pay for ending us and taking Alec away from me!" Jonathan said and kissed Simon hard, Simon tried so hard to ignore the terrible memories that were trying to resurface.

"Please don't do this"

Jonathan carressed Simon's cheek making him flinch, "I'm afraid I have to Simon. I meant it when I said you'll be mine forever". Simon's heart raced in fear and he wished one of his friends would wake up and save him and Alec but they were all out cold. A warlock Simon didn't recognise came over and created a portal, Jonathan took Simon from the shadowhunters and pulled him far too close to his chest. "I've been waiting so long for this", Jonathan said and kissed Simon again, Simon was so scared being trapped in Jonathan's arms again but there was nothing he could do to escape. Jonathan dragged Simon roughly through the portal.

When they came through the portal he saw that they had arrived in front of a beautiful mansion. They went inside to the living room, Alec was lying still knocked out on a very comfortable looking sofa and Robert was kneeling down next to him with Valentine and were staring transfixed at Alec. The sight made Simon scared for Alec and he wanted to take him far away. Robert and Valentine suddenly looked up and their eyes hardened.

"I have the warlock father can I play with it now?" Simon flinched he hated being referred to as 'it'.

"Not yet there is something Robert and I need it for", Valentine said and gave Simon a cruel smile that increased his fear. Robert joined Valentine and without warning backhanded Simon so hard that the shadowhunters let go and he fell to the floor, Robert kicked him repeatedly until Valentine reluctantly stopped Robert. "We need Simon to be conscious for this Robert". Robert nodded and with great difficulty stopped but bent down to Simon's level.

"That was just a taster of what I'm going to do to you for stealing my son's memories and for hurting Jonathan", Robert said dangerously and kicked Simon again before picking him up.

Simon was in excruciating pain and terror, Robert wasn't gentle when he took him out of the living room and it made the pain worse. Robert took Simon to the grounds in the back of the mansion and Simon's eyes widened when he saw hundreds of people gathered there. Robert pulled Simon harshly to the front and Simon noticed that the people had tattoos of the circle symbol and that they were Robert and Valentine's followers. The crowd suddenly cheered loudly when Jonathan brought Alec out and was carrying him bridal style, the sound made Alec stir and he woke up. Alec looked around and was shocked by the number of people there and that they were shouting his name happily. Alec realised he was being held by someone that seemed familiar but he couldn't place him. The man grinned and whispered.

"Welcome home Alec". Alec panicked and tried to get out of the man's hold but he tightened his grip, "I'm Jonathan you won't remember me because of that filthy warlock", Jonathan said and Alec's panic increased when he saw that Simon was badly hurt and trapped by the man he realised was his father. "But don't worry we're going to make plenty of new memories together". Alec tried to protest not liking the way Jonathan was staring at him but was interrupted by his father.

"As you can all see I have my son back!" The crowd cheered loudly again. "But he doesn't remember me because of this scum!" Robert said and shook Simon for emphasis causing the crowd to yell angrily at Simon. "I know I'm not the only one to have suffered because of Lewis and other warlocks. So I'm going to let you take out all of your anger and pain on him, he'll be locked in Jonathan's bedroom and he will be in charge to make sure things don't get out of hand. As much as I want to kill the warlock if it dies we can't take our revenge on it. So you can do whatever you want to it as long you don't kill it!" The crowd cheered it's loudest cheer yet and Simon felt his fear consume him. They were so angry and Simon was so afraid of what they were going to do to him.

"Please don't-"

"Shut up!" Robert said furiously and after taking Alec pushed Simon to Jonathan.

"Let Simon go please", Alec said terrified for Simon.

"He has to pay for tearing our family apart", Robert said and took Alec back to the living room while Jonathan took Simon to his bedroom followed by the crowd.

Jonathan tied Simon to his bed and straddled him, "I wanted some time with you alone first but I suppose there will be plenty of time for that later".

"Jonathan don't let them do this they'll kill me!"

"You heard Robert I won't let them kill you, I love you too much to let them do that".

Simon flinched at the words, "If you loved me you wouldn't let them do this you wouldn't hurt me".

Jonathan lied down on top of Simon, "You know what they can wait, I'm going to show you just how much I love you", Jonathan said coldly and took Simon's shirt off.

 

Meanwhile Robert had taken Alec to the living room and had put him back on the sofa. Alec tried to get off the sofa but his restraints stopped him. He glared at Valentine and Robert. "How can you do this to Simon, what if you can't control your followers what if they kill him?"

"My son is more than capable of looking after Simon", Valentine said, "But you really shouldn't be worrying about filth".

"Hey don't call him that-" Alec was cut off when Robert backhanded him.

"I'm actually thrilled I get to go though the process of making you hate Downworlders, I didn't manage to finish the process but by the time I have you will hate all Downworlders especially Simon".

"No matter what you do to me I will never hate Downworlders or Simon!"

Robert grinned, "I wouldn't be so sure of that. Jonathan is busy right now and I promised I wouldn't start without him, so Raj as a thank you for your services you can have your fun with Alec".

Alec gaped in shock at Raj who had just come in, Alec knew he was bad but he didn't know he was betraying the Clave and now he was completely under his mercy. "No Raj get away from me!" Alec said panic stricken as Raj grabbed him, Raj just grinned terrifyingly at him. Despite his struggles Raj pulled him harshly from the sofa and dragged Alec away.

When Raj left with Alec a Circle member took Jordan to the living room looking badly injured, "What shall we do with it now?"

Valentine walked up Jordan instead of answering, "If you willingly tell us everything you know about Simon then maybe we could work out some kind of deal".

"I want Simon", Jordan growled.

"Well maybe we'll let you share him with my son and Raj if you help us". Jordan agreed to Valentine and Robert's delight. "Okay let it go", Valentine said to the Circle member and addressed Jordan, "Tell us everything you know".

 

Meanwhile Magnus and the others had gone back to the insitute and Magnus was filled with fury. They had woken up to discover Alec, Simon and Jordan all gone. Jordan must have taken both of them and that thought made him furious. While waiting for Dot to find Simon and Alec, Magnus had pulled Jace aside for a word.

"Alec told me about your fight. Jace I'm sorry for what your going through but you shouldn't have handled it like that. Alec has been through so much".

Jace glared at Magnus, "I love him Magnus, I have for years and it isn't fair that you get to swoop in and win him".

"That doesn't excuse the way you treated him!"

"I didn't mean to hurt him, I know I shouldn't have acted the way I did but I was just so angry and hurt. I love him so much I'm not giving up", Jace said fiercly ignoring the part of him that longed for Simon.

"I love him too Jace and I won't let you take Alec from me", Magnus said and his eyes widened when he realised what he said. Magnus realised he was in love with Alec, he always had the problem of falling too hard and fast and he was often hurt as a result. But Alec was different he knew he wouldn't hurt him.

Magnus yelped in shock when Jace punched him but he became angry and punched Jace back. It ended up becoming a full blown fight, they hit and kicked each other until Clary and Raphael came in and pulled them apart. Jace struggled in Clary's hold but she wouldn't let go.

"Alec's mine Magnus!"

Magnus opened his mouth to shout back but Clary's words stopped him, "You have to stop fighting, Dot has found Alec and Simon!"

"We have to go now!" Magnus said anxiously, he got out of Raphael's grip and ran out of the room.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :) 
> 
> I shall update soon :)

Alec couldn't stop the tears streaming down his face, he never knew his father would be capable of allowing his own son to go through this terrible pain. Raj wiped Alec's tears away harshly and rolled on top of him again. They were in Raj's room and Raj had Alec tied to the bed making escape impossible.

"Don't cry my love-" Raj was interrupted by Robert coming into the room.

"All right you have had your fun now go Raj, I need to talk to Alec alone".

"But I wanted to-"

"Now!"

Raj kissed Alec ignoring his struggles and reluctantly got off him, "See you later my love".

When Raj left the room Robert sat on the bed next to Alec making him flinch, "How could you let Raj do that to me?" Alec said brokenly.

"To teach you a lesson".

"What lesson?" Alec said incredulously.

Furious Robert backhanded Alec again, "Don't talk back to me like that! The lesson is that even though you're my son I won't hesitate to hurt you or use you to gain allies".

Alec's eyes widened in horror, "You used me to get Raj on your side?"

Robert laughed, "Of course, the Clave is so stupid. They had no idea Raj was a traitor or how many others are, all thanks to you".

"Please don't let them do this to me", Alec said desperately and tugged harder on his restraints even though it was no use.

Robert just laughed again, "Come, we need to go now and pay the warlock a visit". Alec feared for Simon, he had been so afraid of what his father's followers were doing to him he had to save Simon. Robert untied Alec and he used the opportunity to kick Robert hard in the stomach. Robert let go in pain and surprise, Alec kicked him again making Robert fall to the floor.

Alec ran but Robert grabbed his leg and pulled him to the floor, "Let go of me!" Alec shouted trying to kick Robert again but Robert grabbed his other leg too and tied his legs together. Robert then quickly took Alec's wrists and tied them too.

"Try that again and I'll give you to Raj", Robert snarled.

Alec froze paralyzed with fear and Robert used that to his advantage, he pulled Alec to his feet and forced him to walk out of the room. "How long has Jonathan been my mom?" Alec asked.

"Only long enough to trick and kidnap you, why do you ask?"

Alec avoided Robert's gaze not wanting to answer but that just made Robert angry, Robert slammed Alec against the wall making him cry out in pain and held his seraph blade against his throat. "Lesson number 2, you will answer me when I ask you something or you will suffer the consequences".

Alec's heart hammered painfully in his chest, "My mom has been treating Simon terribly and she cared more about following orders than me", Alec said his heart hurting when he remembered how his mom had berated everyone for rescuing him and trying to rescue Simon and completely ignored him. "I was hoping that it was Jonathan acting that way not my mom".

"I'm going to kill Maryse for treating you like that!" Robert shouted angrily.

"No don't please-"

"And you shouldn't care about Simon, you know he took away a memory of someone you loved. I overheard Simon and your mother talking about one of your boyfriends, Jason Ross was his name you were together for years and you loved him so much. But Maryse hated Jason so she had Simon take away your memories of him".

"You're lying!"

"I'm not and I can prove it", Robert was about to continue but suddenly froze and fell to the floor. Relief flooded Alec when he saw Magnus who had knocked Robert out.

"Magnus!" Alec said and threw himself at Magnus who hugged him back tightly.

"Um guys I hate to interrupt but we need to go", Alec and Magnus jumped at the sound of Clary's voice.

"Right, come on Alexander", Magnus said and offered Alec's hand which he gladly took and they ran.

"What about Simon?" Alec asked anxiously, but part of him was starting to wonder if Robert had been telling the truth about Simon taking his memories of Jason, he said he had proof.

"Jace, Izzy and Raphael are saving Simon", Magnus said.

 

Jonathan had a warlock heal Simon but he was in shock from the terrible torture he had gone through at the hands of Robert's followers. Jonathan had forced Simon to the grounds of the mansion to have a picnic, he wanted Simon to be in a relationship with him again and was forcing him to. Simon would have loved this picnic with Jace but certainly not with Jonathan. Simon was terrified of what Jonathan was going to do to him. Jonathan made Simon sit down on the blanket and handed him some food.

After they had eaten Jonathan suddenly pushed Simon to the ground and straddled him, Simon tried to get away but he was pinned to the ground. "All mine", Jonathan whispered and tried to kiss Simon but he was kicked off him.

"Simon doesn't belong to you!" Jace shouted furiously.

Jonathan growled and kicked Jace back, "Yes he does he will always belong to me!"

While Jace and Jonathan were fighting, Raphael used his vampire speed to steal the key for the magic suppressing handcuffs while Izzy helped Simon up and joined Jace in fighting Jonathan. Raphael unlocked the handcuffs and Simon felt a surge of relief as he felt his power and energy coming back to him.

"Simon are you okay?" Simon just hugged Raphael to shaken up to speak, Raphael hugged tightly back and did his best to comfort Simon.

Jonathan jumped high and kicked Izzy and Jace in the stomach at the same time causing them to double over in pain. Jonathan advanced on Simon and Raphael, Raphael put Simon behind him, "I won't let you take him".

Jonathan laughed and lunged at Raphael with his seraph blade, Raphael used Jonathan's arrogance to his advantage and moved so fast that he was able to knock the seraph blade out of Jonathan's hands and hit him hard enough to knock him out. Raphael made to kill Jonathan but Simon stopped him by grabbing his arm tightly.

"Please don't".

"Simon he hurt you so much and you're in danger as long as he's alive".

"I know but I don't want there to be anymore blood shed I have seen too much".

Jace gave Simon a sympathetic look and put a hand on his shoulder, "Simon we're in the middle of a war, there is going to be a lot more blood shed".

"He's right Simon", Izzy said sadly.

"Jonathan is unconscious he can't hurt us, please don't kill him".

Raphael narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Simon, "Do you have feelings for him?"

"What? After everything he's done to me how can you ask that?"

"After everything he's done how can you still want him alive?"

Simon was going to argue but was interrupted by a furious scream, "How dare you hurt my son!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

"You're going to pay for this!" Valentine yelled and was about to attack but Clary's voice stopped him.

"Stop or I'll kill Robert".

Valentine whipped around to see Clary holding Robert, who was now conscious, with her seraph blade to his throat, while Magnus was standing protectively in front of Alec with his seraph blade drawn.

"Let him go right now", Valentine's voice rose with even more fury.

"I can't do that, but I promise I won't kill him if you surrender now".

Valentine scoffed, "You wouldn't kill him".

Suddenly out of nowhere Camille grabbed Simon's waist and kissed his neck, "You will be mine soon", Camille whispered in Simon's ear.

Simon flinched and tried to get out of Camille's grip, Jace growled and tried to help Simon but Camille shoved Simon into Raphael making them fall to the floor, she sped to Clary and grabbed her seraph blade and Robert away from her, she then grabbed Valentine and Jonathan and sped away. Camille sped them all to one of Valentine and Robert's other secret homes.

"Why didn't you get Alec and Simon?" Valentine yelled angrily at Camille as he put Jonathan carefully on a sofa.

"I told her not to".

"What, why?" Valentine said incredulously turning to Robert.

Robert moved closer to Valentine and wrapped an arm around his waist the action calmed him down, "I planted the seed of doubt in Alec, it'll work out better this way please trust me". Valentine reluctantly nodded and rested his head against Robert's chest.

 

"Alec are you okay?" Jace said as he and Izzy hugged Alec tightly.

"I will be", Alec said shakily.

Simon and Raphael awkwardly untangled themselves and joined the others. Simon was freaking out, he knew Camille would escape but he had been hoping it wouldn't have happened this soon. He was also hurt that Raphael would think he had feelings for Jonathan after everything he had put him through.

"Hey guys I have been looking everywhere for you".

Simon jumped in fright at the voice he knew it far too well, Raj had noticed his reaction and smirked at him.

"Raj what are you doing here?" Izzy said in confusion and anger.

Raj was about to speak but Alec spoke before he could, "He's a traitor he helped keep me prisoner, he's working with Robert and Valentine" Alec said his heart hammering in terror.

"Alec has been through a lot and doesn't know what he's saying, I would never betray the Clave". 

"I find that hard to believe", Magnus said moving closer to Alec, "Especially after what you did to Simon and Alec".

"Jace you believe me right?" Raj said.

Jace saw the terror in Alec's eyes and knew that Alec was telling the truth, he didn't know what Raj had done to Simon and Alec but he was going to make him pay for it, "No I believe Alec", Jace said glaring furiously at Raj.

"Come on man we've been best friends for years-"

"What did you do to Simon and Alec?" Jace yelled.

"Don't talk to Raj like that!" Maryse said angrily.

"How did you get here?" Clary said in shock.

Everyone had been so focused on the fight that they hadn't noticed Maryse walk in with reinforcements.

"I had Dot track you, I can't believe you keep doing this. You shouldn't go on a mission like this without backup and without my permission!"

"We had to Maryse, Alec and Simon's life were in danger and Raj helped keep Alexander against his will".

"What? Alexander is this true?"

"It is please believe me".

"I wish I could but I have known Raj his whole life he would never betray us".

"That's what we thought about Hodge", Izzy pointed out sadly.

"That's enough", Maryse said angrily then turned to Simon, "Warlock you are only allowed at the institute if you are needed and accompanied by a trusted shadowhunter-"

"Hey that's so unfair!" Jace said angrily and the others nodded in agreement glaring furiously at Maryse.

Simon looked away forlornly, he knew this would most likely happen but he wasn't prepared for the blow to hurt so much.

"You all seem to have a blind spot for the warlock which is concerning, so you will only speak to him if it is necessary".

Clary growled, "You can't treat Simon like this".

"I can and I will", Maryse said glaring at Clary.

While Maryse and the other shadowhunters checked the house for any other evidence or followers Clary pulled Jace aside. "So you like Alec".

"What?" Jace's eyes widened in shock he had been so focused on trying to save Simon and Alec he had forgotten he had outed himself to Magnus, Raphael and Clary. "I...I-"

"Jace it's okay", Clary said reassuringly and put her hand on Jace's arm, "it's nothing to be ashamed of".

Jace looked away, "But the Clave-"

"Are wrong, I am in a wonderful relationship with Izzy and I have never been so happy".

"I just wish Alec felt the same way I do".

"I'm so sorry I know what that is like, but there is someone who does have feelings for you".

"Who?"

"I can't tell you without his permission, you need to work this out for yourself", Clary said with a smile.

Jace sighed, "But-"

"Come on we need to go back to the institute, warlock create a portal", Maryse said as she came back.

"Seriously Maryse, you have just hurt Simon again and now you want his help!" Magnus said incredulously.

"Warlock create a portal now!" Maryse said ignoring Magnus.

Simon flinched at the cold tone in her voice and being addressed as warlock, Magnus was going to protest again but Simon shook his head and created a portal.

Once they arrived at the institute Maryse turned to Simon, "Leave now you are no longer required".

Simon reluctantly started to leave until Alec stopped him, "Simon wait, I'm so sorry about my mother". Alec said ignoring Maryse' glare he was so upset with her, "But there is something I need to know, did you erase my memories of Jason Ross?"

Simon looked away sadly, "Y-yes I did".

Alec felt as though Simon had punched him in the stomach, "What? How could you?"

"I was-"

"I trusted you!" Alec yelled.

"Alec wait you don't understand".

"What's going on?" Clary said moving to stand protectively in front of Simon and glared at Alec.

"Simon erased my memories of someone that I loved".

"Alec, Maryse tricked me. She said Jason was abusing you, I thought I was saving you".

Maryse scoffed, "Alexander the warlock is lying I would never do that".

Alec didn't know what to believe now, his mother had changed so much and was treating Simon horribly but before he had discovered the Shadow world his mother had been the kindest person he knew. Alec didn't know what had happened to change his mother so greatly, but surely back then she couldn't have done something like this. "I need time to think", Alec said and ran off Magnus followed him after glaring at Maryse.

"You guys believe me right?" Simon said shakily.

"Of course we do", Jace said and he wrapped a comforting arm around Simon and Simon melted into the touch, Izzy and Clary nodded reassuringly at Simon.

"I don't know, you seemed very keen on keeping Jonathan alive. You could be working with him, Valentine and Robert", Raphael said.

"Rapha please I wouldn't betray you".

"Oh really? You already have", Raphael said nodding at Raj who was grinning clearly enjoying this, "And I told you not to call me that!"

"For once I agree with the vampire, Raj take Simon away for interrogation", Maryse said.

"Gladly", Raj said his grin widening, he tried to grab Simon but Jace stood protectively in front of Simon, Clary and Izzy flanked him.

"We won't let you", Jace said.

"Step aside now or I'll have you all taken to the City of Bones!" Maryse yelled.

"We don't care, Simon portal out now Jace go with him!" Clary said.

Simon was going to protest but Izzy gave a reassuring nod, "We've got this Simon. Go!"

Simon reluctantly created a portal, some shadowhunters tried to stop him but Jace fought them off and then ran through the portal with Simon.

 

Magnus found Alec pacing in an empty training room, Magnus stopped Alec pacing by gently taking his hands. "Alexander, I believe Simon he wouldn't hurt you like that".

"I don't know what to believe, I want to believe Simon but you didn't know my mother before all this happened. I could have never imagined her doing something like this".

"We need to find out the truth, Alexander could you at least wait until then before you choose who to side with?"

Alec sighed but nodded in agreement. Magnus frowned in concern when he realized Alec was shaking and there were unshed tears in his eyes, "Alec did something happen before we rescued you?"

Alec looked at Magnus in panic, "What? No why would you ask that?"

Magnus cupped Alec's face making Alec gratefully lean in to the touch, "Alexander please talk to me".

Alec was unable to stop the tears and he threw himself at Magnus who hugged him tightly. Magnus rubbed Alec's back soothingly and whispered words of comfort in his ear. Magnus didn't know how long they stood like this but when Alec had calmed down he was able to speak.

"Magnus... Raj did more than just help keep me prisoner, he-he raped me", Alec stammered.

"What?" Magnus shouted furiously making Alec flinch

"My father must have known that Raj is obsessed with me and used me to get Raj to join his side. There are more traitors here Mags, he used me to make them turn against the Clave too but I don't know who they are".

"We need to go back to the others and warn them about this".

"Mags please don't tell them what Raj did to me".

Magnus squeezed Alec's hands comfortingly, "I promise I won't, but if you tell your mother what he did she may believe that he's a traitor".

"I-I don't know if I can tell her".

"I understand it's completely up to you".

"MAGNUS! WE NEED YOU!" Magnus jumped at Izzy's scream, he drew his blade and ran.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Alec ran after Magnus and did his best to help him fight, he saw his mother fighting Izzy and he felt a surge of fear for his family. 

"Mom you have to stop this!" Alec shouted as he ran to her and Izzy. 

"Get out of here Alexander it's too dangerous!"

"No I can't, please this isn't you". 

Izzy stood protectively in front of Alec when Maryse turned her furious glare on him and her eyes widened in shock and hurt, "You feel the need to protect him from me?"

"Yes I do", Izzy said sadly. 

Alec could see unshed tears in Maryse's eyes even though he was angry and upset with his mother the sight made his heart ache, "Stop now!" Maryse screamed making everyone jump in surprise and stop fighting. Some shadowhunters had taken Izzy and Clary's side and had been fighting with them and Magnus while others fought with Raj. "I will no longer send Izzy, Clary and Jace to the City of Bones, call the warlock to come back now with Jace". 

"So you can lock Simon up for interrogation? I don't think so", Izzy said emphasizing Simon's name, she crossed her arms defiantly. 

"I'm truly sorry for the way I have treated Alexander, but we still need to find out what the warlock knows about Robert's plans". 

"Simon is innocent he wouldn't betray us and if you're sorry about Alec then do you believe him about Raj now?"

"I'm sorry I can't Raj is family", Maryse said sounding genuinely remorseful. 

"I'm telling the truth, he isn't the only traitor either-"

"Alexander please stop with these accusations there's only so much trouble from the Clave I can protect you from", Maryse said sharply and stormed out of the room.

Alec jumped when he felt someone touch his arm but he relaxed when he saw that it was Magnus, "Are you okay?" Magnus said. 

"I just wish she would believe me".

Raj smirked at Alec and tried to move closer to him but Magnus and Clary blocked him, "Your mother will never believe you Alec because there is too much history between my family and yours. Most of which you don't even know". 

"What are you talking about?"

"Well for example, before any of us were born Robert and Maryse were best friends with my parents. Your parents promised mine that I would marry one of their children. I have written evidence of the promise and I will marry a Lightwood", Raj said grinning at Alec. 

"You can't make Alexander marry you", Magnus said furiously. 

"Have you not been listening to me? I have written evidence of our parents' arrangement". 

Alec's heart was pounding with fear, he couldn't live a life with Raj he knew what Raj would do to him. "Even with that you can't force people to marry anymore", Alec said trying not to sound as scared as he felt. 

"I wouldn't be so sure about that", Raj said his smirk widening and left. 

"Alec we won't let him hurt you again", Izzy said comfortingly as she put an arm around Alec's shoulder, Alec smiled gratefully at Izzy. 

"Guys where did Raphael go and what are we going to do about Simon?" Clary said. 

Izzy sighed, "I think he's probably looking for Simon, I don't think we should bring Simon back here yet". 

"I agree, Maryse still wants to lock Simon up", Magnus said sadly. 

"Alec, do you know who the other traitors are?" Clary said carefully, she didn't want to upset him. 

"No my father didn't tell me". 

"We need to find out who the traitors are and a way to stop Raj", Izzy said, she took Clary's hand and led her out of the room. 

Alec was about to follow but Magnus stopped him, "Alexander wait, I know you have been through so much but I was wondering if later tonight we could... go on that first date we never had?" 

Alec couldn't stop himself from smiling, "Yes I would like that". 

Alec's heart swelled when Magnus' face lit up, "Wonderful I still have that surprise lined up for you".

"I'm looking forward to it", Alec said happily, he and Magnus followed Clary and Izzy hand in hand. 

 

"Where are we?" Jace asked. 

"In one of my secret homes-"

"You have secret homes?" Jace said incredulously. 

"I have lived for hundreds of years, I have had a lot of time to gain enough money".

"Yeah I keep forgetting that". 

"Because I talk so much and I'm so clumsy right?"

"No you just look so young I forget how much you have been through", Jace said sadly.

Simon looked away and hugged himself, "I'm not sure how many more betrayals I can take Jace. It took me so long to trust Maryse again after she tricked me into taking Alec's memories of Jason and now she has betrayed me again. So many people have betrayed me", Simon said his voice wobbling. 

Jace pulled Simon into a hug, "I'm so sorry Simon, I was one of those people who betrayed you. But I never will again". 

"Jace you don't need to apologize again I have already forgiven you". 

"I know you have but I still feel terrible". 

Simon tightened his grip on Jace and the action made Jace's heart flutter. Jace knew he had been starting to have some feelings for Simon, but he had tried to push them aside because he was so in love with Alec. But after his talk with Clary he knew he needed to move on. His heart still hurt at the thought of Alec being with Magnus and not him, but maybe if he could explore his feelings for Simon more he could be happy. That is if Simon could feel the same way about him. 

Jace didn't know if Simon had someone he liked, he realized with more guilt that he had talked so much about his love for Alec that he hadn't talked to Simon about his feelings. If it wasn't Simon, Jace would have taken the plunge without fear and kissed him. Alec was the only one before Simon that he had been scared about revealing his feelings. Jace never thought he would feel that fear again he had hoped it was a one time thing. But Simon meant so much to him, his rejection would hurt just as much as Alec's had. Simon had also been through so much, Jace needed to tread carefully with him. 

"Jace? Jace?"

"What sorry?" Jace had been so lost in his thoughts he hadn't heard Simon trying to get his attention. 

"Is everything okay?"

"I should be the one asking you that, Simon when we rescued you Jonathan was-". 

"I don't want to talk about that right now, I just-" Simon was interrupted by his phone ringing. He sighed when he saw that it was Raphael and reluctantly answered the call. 

"Simon where are you?"

"I'd rather not say, you'll just tell Maryse where I am". 

"I'm not working with her". 

"Then why did you say you think I was working with Jonathan? That really hurt me Raphael". 

"I just couldn't understand why you want him alive". 

Jace took the phone from Simon, "Leave Simon alone!"

"Jace you don't know what Simon put me through, he's betrayed before". 

"Don't call Simon again!" Jace shouted and hung up. 

"What did Raphael say?"

"He said... that you have betrayed before. But you said yourself you've been through so much betrayal, you wouldn't do that to him", Jace winced when he realized it sounded more like a question. 

"I would never put someone through that, especially someone I loved. Raphael thinks I betrayed him but he doesn't know the truth", Simon said unable to keep the hurt out of his voice. 

"I'm sorry Simon", Jace said. 

"Raj raped me", Simon said quietly. 

"What?" Jace said anger coursing through him. 

"Raphael saw it happen but didn't see the chains that blocked my magic because Raj was blocking his view. So he thinks I cheated on him with Raj", Simon said tearfully. "Please believe me I never betrayed Raphael". 

"Hey I believe you, I'm so sorry you had to go through that but I won't let Raj hurt you again", Jace said trying to console Simon. He was already furious with Raj as he knew he had hurt Simon and Alec, but now he had to work so hard to keep his anger reigned in. He wanted to make Raj wish he had never been born for what he did to Simon, but he couldn't take his anger out on Simon. Simon and Jace jumped when there was a sudden loud crash. "Stay behind me", Jace said. Simon was going to argue that he could protect himself but another crash made Jace rush ahead of him. Simon followed Jace with his magic ready, they carefully made their way down the stairs and saw a young man in the hallway glaring at the photos Simon had on the wall, he ripped the photos of the wall and smashed them making Simon flinch. 

"I know you're here Simon! Come out I need to talk to you". 

Simon's heart dropped when he recognized the man's voice and Jace noticed. 

"Simon who is he?" 

Simon was about to reply when he was suddenly thrown from Jace's side onto his back, the young man straddled him and held a seraph blade against his throat, "You're going pay for what you did to me!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

"Hey! Let Simon go!" Jace yelled pointing his seraph blade at Simon's attacker. 

"No I need answers now!"

Simon's heart was hammering in his chest. He couldn't believe this was happening, he thought he would be safe here with Jace. How had he been found? "Please don't do this", Simon said but it was the wrong thing to say. Simon cried out in pain as he was slammed onto the floor again. 

"Where is Alec Lightwood? TELL ME NOW!"

Simon braced himself but was unable to stop his whimper when he was slammed again, though this time Simon's attacker was so angry the blade fell out of his hand as it was shaking so much. Jace took advantage and threw the man off Simon and punched him. Jace pulled Simon behind him and held his seraph blade ready to attack again. The man lunged at him allowing his fury to take over. Though this allowed Jace to easily dodge the move as the man wasn't thinking properly. Jace was about to attack but Simon used his magic to throw the man against the wall and he fell unconscious to the ground. 

"Hey I had that under control", Jace said disappointed. He was hoping to impress Simon by saving him not the other way around. 

"I was worried for you Jace, I didn't want you to get hurt". 

Jace's eyes softened and he pulled Simon into a hug, "Are you okay?" 

Simon nodded against Jace's chest, not trusting himself to speak. Had it been any other situation he was sure Jace would have teased him about being speechless for once, but he was grateful that in this instance Jace didn't tease him. Instead he tightened his hug making Simon's heart melt. 

"Simon who was he?"

Simon sighed, he knew Jace would ask him again but it was difficult to talk about. It brought back terrible memories. "He's Jason Ross, the man that Maryse tricked me into believing he was abusing Alec. I erased Alec's memories of him and I erased Jason's memories of Alec". 

Jace's eyes widened in shock. He didn't recognise Jason at all, he would have remembered him if he had been with Alec and Jace had another realization. "Wait Simon, did you erase my memories of him too? And how does Jason remember Alec?"

"Maryse didn't want to take any chances so she wanted me to erase Jason from everyone's memory who knew him including you. I'm sorry Jace but I thought I was protecting Alec. As for Jason I don't know how he remembers Alec he shouldn't. Maybe someone got his memories back for him... Maybe Robert or Valentine did". 

"Honestly, I'm glad you erased my memories. They would have been really painful you know seeing Jason with Alec", Jace said. 

Simon looked away sadly, the warm feeling in his heart fading away. He felt the familiar pang of heartache whenever Jace talked about his feelings for Alec. "So um... What are we going to do about Jason?" Simon said to change the subject. 

Jace released Simon and glared at Jason's unconscious form. "I don't know. Normally I would say bring him to the institute, especially as he's after Alec. But it isn't safe for you there right now". 

"You could bring him to the institute, I will be fine here". 

"No way!"

"Jace-"

"You were just attacked, Jason could have killed you. You thought you were safe here but Jason found you, I can't leave you alone". 

"I have magic remember? I can defend myself". 

"Your magic couldn't protect you from Raj!" Jace yelled. 

Simon gaped in shock and hurt at Jace, how could he say that? He had trusted Jace with his secret of what Raj had done to him and now he was using it against him! Just like Camille used to do with the secrets Simon had confided in her and now that Jace was doing it too it hurt so much. Simon tried to storm off but Jace grabbed his arm. "Wait Simon I'm so sorry I'm just scared for you". 

"That doesn't give you the right to treat me like that", Simon said angrily, he shook Jace's hand off and ran to his room. 

 

Meanwhile Alec, Magnus, Izzy and Clary were gathered together in Alec's room. They were trying to figure out who the traitors were and how to stop Raj from forcing Alec to marry him. But so far they hadn't come up with anything.

"Surely that written agreement isn't enough to give Raj the power to make me marry him, I'm an adult I can't be forced to marry anyone". 

"I'm so sorry but that's not the case here Alexander, while I was going to get more books I overheard Raj talking to Maryse. Raj was reminding Maryse of the agreement. Raj said that the agreement was sealed through magic, and that Raj's parents had hired a warlock to make it so that if Maryse or Robert didn't honor the promise they would both die", Magnus said solemnly. 

Alec put his head in his hands, the thought of having to spend the rest of his life the man who raped him filled him with despair. Magnus immediately hugged him, Izzy and Clary joined in trying to comfort Alec as much as they could. 

"We won't let this happen Alec", Clary said.

"There's nothing that can be done to stop it, I can't let my mom die to save myself. I can't even let that happen to Robert". 

"I think I know a way to save you", Izzy said making everyone look at her. 

"Really how?" Magnus said. 

"Before I tell you I need to talk to Clary". 

Clary gave Izzy a worried and confused look but followed her out of the room, they went to Izzy's room to make sure they couldn't be overheard. 

"Izzy what is it? You're scaring me". 

Izzy took Clary's hands her heart shattering, "Raj said the promise stated that he marry a Lightwood, but it didn't say which Lightwood-"

"Izzy no-"

"It's the only way to save Alec". 

"No please don't do this", Clary said tears streaming down her face, making it so hard to stop Izzy's own tears.

"I love you so much Clary, I wish there was another way but we both know there isn't". Izzy said, she stepped closer to Clary and tenderly wiped away her tears. "I have to do this". 

Clary nodded unable to speak and kissed Izzy for what she knew would be the last time. Izzy kissed her back pouring all her love into the kiss. 

"Never forget that I will always love you", Izzy said. 

"I will always love you too". 

"Please don't tell Alec about this yet, he will do everything he can to stop me and that can't happen". 

Clary reluctantly agreed. Izzy looked at Clary one last time before she left the room and her heart broke when she saw Clary curled up on the floor crying. Izzy wanted so badly to run to her and wrap Clary in her arms but she couldn't or she would never be able to go through with what she had to do. 

 

Izzy found Raj training with his friends and had to stop herself beating him up when she heard the lewd comments he was making about Alec to them. To her disgust Raj's friends wolf whistled and asked if they could share Alec with Raj. 

"Raj I need to talk to you right now", Izzy said only just managing to keep the fury out of her voice. 

To Izzy's surprise Raj happily agreed to talk to her and followed her out of the training room. "So Izzy, maybe you could give me some pointers about how to get Alec to beg for me". 

So that was why Raj had been so eager to talk to her. Izzy couldn't believe he would as such a question and couldn't stop herself this time. She punched him hard.

"Ow what the hell was that for?"

"What do you think?" Izzy said incredulously, but calmed herself down. Even though she really didn't want to she had to apologize to Raj, she needed him to agree to marry her instead of Alec. "Listen Raj, I'm sorry I punched you I shouldn't have done that I was way out of line", Izzy lied. "But please I need you to marry me not Alec". 

Raj's eyes widened in surprise, "You want me to marry you?"

"To save Alec". 

"I admit you are extremely hot Izzy, but Alec is the one I want". 

"Raj we would be so great together, the Clave would love us as a couple it would look very good for you".

"That is true", Raj said thoughtfully. 

"They would probably promote you with Maryse vouching for you and I'm sure she would if we got married, and the Clave already love you". 

"This a very tempting offer Izzy, but I will not change my mind I want Alec!" Raj said. 

"Raj please marry me instead of Alec, please", Izzy said desperately, fearing for her brother. 

"It is wonderful hearing a Lightwood beg for me, but nothing you can say will change my mind". 

"Why are you so obsessed with Alec!" Izzy cried. 

"I'm not obsessed with Alec I'm in love with him. He's so beautiful, I have never seen anyone as beautiful as him. And being inside him Izzy, nothing can compare to that-" 

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh Alec didn't tell you what happened between us did he?" Raj said with a laugh and left the room ignoring Izzy yelling threats at him.


End file.
